We're the Kids of America, and You are all Doomed
by chibibeanie
Summary: Arthur went over to his little brother Alfred's house one night because Alfred forgot about the World Conference meeting. Instead of dragging Alfred's lazy butt back to his place so the meetings could continue as he had planned, he runs into Alfred's secret kids... All 52 of them. Rated M for naughty little children who use bad words and suggestive material. Possible romance later.
1. Quiet Britain! You'll wake the kids!

Alfred F. Jones had had a very, _very, _long evening, and was not too thrilled to be woken up by the doorbell at 11:00 PM, just as he had finally managed to get to sleep. He opened the door to his large countryside home(it was practically a mansion) to reveal a fuming Brit. Alfred's eyes widened slightly, surprised that the older nation had come to his home, something he hardly ever does. He was equally surprised by the fact that Britain, for once, was not being a punctual, prim and proper gentleman like he claimed he always was.

"Sup... Iggy bro?" Alfred yawned.

"You git! You do realize that you are missing a meeting right now!" Arthur screamed, making the younger blond nation flinch. Alfred furrowed his brows in thought. After a few minutes of deep thinking, he gasped sharply, "OH SHIT!" He shouted. Without warning, Alfred whirled around, as if to make sure there wasn't a serial killer or something behind him. Satisfied, he let out a breath he'd been holding and turned back to face Arthur, who was eyeing him suspiciously.

"I-is something wrong Ameri-"

"SHHHHHH! I'm fine! Totally cool bro!" Alfred cut him off, shoving one hand over his mouth and looking over his shoulder frantically. "But could you keep it down you're going to wake up my-" He froze mid-sentence. Alfred looked panicked, further raising Arthur's suspicions.

"Wake your what?" Arthur narrowed his eyes at the American. Something about the situation didn't smell right, and it wasn't Alfred's rancid burger breath.

"My, uuhhh... My-MY DOG!" Alfred stuttered, flinching at how unintentionally loud he was. "My, dog. You're going to wake up my dog. He gets, uh, really...bitey, when he gets woken up..." Alfred whispered lamely.

"BULLOCKS!" Arthur yelled ripping Alfred's hand from his face. "I've known you for many centuries, and you have always beena horrible liar! Now tell me what the bloody hell is going on here before I-**OOF**" He was cut off when a hairdryer crashed onto the top of his head.

"Dammit! I am _trying_ to get my beauty sleep, so _shut_ the _fuck_ **UPPPP!"** an American accented voice called from one of the upper floors of America's gigantic home. Arthur looked up, rubbing his throbbing skull. The voice was undoubtably American, but it didn't have the same American accent he was so (unfortunately) used to. In one of the windows, a young girl, late teens, with several large, pink hair curlers and a facial mask on was leaning out of an open window. With all of the product and crap on her face, it was pretty hard to tell what she looked like.

"NEW JERSEY!" Alfred called up, looking sternly at the girl in the window, "What did I tell you about throwing around your hair care products, especially at people!" He scolded. Arthur nearly choked. _Scolded?_ Since when did that bloody git America even scold anyone? He never even listened when someone scolded _him_!

"Yea, whateva," the girl rolled her eyes and slammed her windows shut. _Loud._ So loud infact, that Alfred flinched, and looked to be preparing himself for the worst.

"WHAT THE HELL!" another angry female voice called. At this point, most all of the house lights were on and noises could be heard throughout the house. A lovely blond girl, also in her late teens, stuck her head out of another window. Her golden blond hair(suspiciously similar to France's) was tied into a messy knot on top of her head. She had slightly tan skin and bright blue eyes. Behind her, a dark skinned woman with hair similar to the blond's, only dark brown, yawned. Both women were very well endowed, and pretty scantily clad. Arthur blushed. The woman from before slammed her windows open again, with such a force that one of the glass panels shattered and rained bits of glass upon alfred and Arthur.

"Didn't you hear me Illinois? I _said_ SHUT THE FUCK UP SO I CAN GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"

"And don't you need it!" A male voice chuckled from another open window. A young man who looked like a shorter version of Estonia with brown hair peeked out, glasses perched precariously on the edge of his nose.''

"Shut up Delaware!" another female voice called. A very curly haired red-head with bright green eyes and circular glasses poked her head from yet another window. She appeared to be in her early twenties-late teens. A smaller girl, similar in appearance, but with hazel eyes, stood next to her. The younger girl appeared to be around 14 years old. "You woke up West Virginia with your yapping!"

"Shut it Virginia, I'm the oldest, so you have to listen to me!"

"Who'n their right mind would ever listen to a pint sized squirt like you!" A tan, freckled, burly blond called from another room. He had a cheshire grin, and seemed highly suspicious in character.

"I would Texas..." A quiet wavy haired brunette said from another room (seriously, how many fricken rooms are in this house?). She looked like Canada(Arthur:Who? Me: *Facepalm* don't break the fourth wall so soon dammit! This is only the prologue!) minus the curly ahoge and glasses. She even carried around a stuffed deer named Auto(Lots of car manufacturing in Michigan) she carried around with her(don't worry, Kumijiro won't be stuffed in this story).

"Don't be a bully Texas!" a freckled-red headed girl with pigtails called from her room.

"Shut up Kansas, and stop being such a goody goody,"

"I swear, I will hex you all deaf and mute!" The dark-skinned woman behind Illinois threatened.

"Don't be a witch Louisiana, or Massachusetts my put you on trial," A loud, offended shout of "Hey" sounded somewhere from the house.

"Then you don't be a moron, and for god sake, SHUT UP you ten gallon headache!" A black haired, olive skinned man called from another room. This one appeared to be nearly the same age as Alfred(Let's say all of the nations as a whole appeared to be in their mid-twenties or older). He had darker blue eyes and greased back hair. Hey reminded Arthur of one of those Mafiosos in some movie Alfred had made him watch.

"You wanna say that again, New York?" Texas hissed. Arthur sighed, _And that would be why. _

"Yea, TEN GALLON FUCKING HEADACHE!"

"Oh, that is it! Throwdown time city boy!"

"Bring it on cowgirl!" New York sneered. Many of the states oooed and laughed while Texas burned bright red. He growled and screamed at New York before slamming his windows closed, prying them halfway off in the process. New York followed suit, and the sound of the two states' doors slamming open and closed followed. Soon afterward, the rest of the states raced to the hallway to watch the fight. Chanting and bets were heard, and a few states were crying. Some of the older states were trying to break up the fight, but were soon caught up in the excitement. Another door slammed and Arthur watched Alfred race into his house yelling how he was the hero, but would be the bad guy in this case if his kids didn't listen to him. Arthur nearly fell over. _K-kids?_ He stared at the house, in horror or incredibility, he wasn't sure. Did this mean he was a Uncle? He chocked up at the thought. Suddenly, a loud racked and screaming was heard, along with what sounded like gunfire. As the chaos escalated, Arthur stood frozen in his spot, unsure whether he should introduce himself to his would-be nieces and nephews, run like hell, or drag the stupid American off to the conference like he originally planned on doing, possibly saving his life in the process.

* * *

A/N: Hiya! Hereis another APH fanfic for you. Honestly, I just didn't have enough stories to effin write, so I just had to start another!/shot.

Anyway, here are the OCs I have out of the 52 I still have to make:

Girls:

New Jersey-Nikki

Illinois-Nanette 'Nana'

Louisiana-Rochelle

Virginia-Patricia

West Virginia-Molly

Michigan-Marie

Kansas-Dorothy(I had to)

Guys:

Deleware-Mason

Texas-Dallas(Yes, I am aware that Dallas is a city in Texas, but since I'm the author, I can do what I want)

New York-Marcello(though the states call him Guido a lot)

Only 42 to go!


	2. Many Thanks

Thank you to all who were kind enough to help me and submit characters and info for this story. This is the list of all of America's kids and their names:

Alabama-Lucy

Alaska-Alex

Arizona-Jacob

Arkansas-Rocky

California-Sandy, but the states call her Barbie a lot

Colorado-Jesse

Connecticut-Owen

Delaware-Mason

Florida-Mickey, for obvious reasons

Georgia-Jenny

Hawaii-Leilani

Idaho-Eddy, but the states call him Spuds

Illinois-Nanette 'Nana'

Indiana-Derrick

Iowa-Ian

Kansas-Dorothy

Kentucky-Brent

Louisiana-Rochelle

Maine-Alice

Maryland-Janet

Massachusetts-Annie

Michigan-Marie

Minnesota-Damon

Mississippi-Jack

Missouri-Greg

Montana-Rachel

Nebraska-Samuel

Nevada-Trish

New Hampshire-Zach

New Jersey-Nikki

New Mexico-Diego

New York-Marcello, usually called Guido

North Carolina-Craig

North Dakota-Kara

Ohio-Vicky

Oklahoma-Emma

Oregon-Tyler

Pennsylvania-Ben

Rhode Island-Aiden

South Carolina-Christa

South Dakota-Sara

Tennessee-Alvin

Texas-Dallas

Utah-Caleb

Vermont-Emmett

Virginia-Patricia

Washington-Bella

West Virginia-Molly

Wisconsin-Bill

Wyoming-Conrad

Washingto DC-Thomas

Puerto Rico-Anita

Thanks again!~


	3. Meet the States, Be Afraid

Arthur sighed. In the end, he decided not to drag America's fat lazy ass back to the conference. He decided to meet his nieces and nephews, and _then_ drag America's fat lazy ass to the conference. He walked up the stairs to find America carrying two unconscious teens over his shoulders, scolding 50 other teens and kids. For some reason, one of them was playing a country song on an acoustic guitar describing exactly what was happening and how he felt. The boy had a good voice, but _God_ that song was annoying. The facial masked curler girl must've thought that too, cause she grabbed the guitar and smashed it against a wall when Alfred was looking elsewhere. Arthur cleared his throat to get Alfred's attention. Alfred turned around with the two boys still over his shoulders.

"Oh h-hey Iggy!" He stammered, nervous. Arthur narrowed his eyes and surveyed the hall.

"Who are these children Alfred," Alfred gulped.

"I, uh, these are myy..." his voice trailed off. He looked Arthur in the eyes again and sighed. "Well, I guess you were bound to find out eventually. These-" he gestured to the 52 kids in the hall, "-are me kids." The two just stared at each other for a long time. Arthur broke eye contact and surveyed the children once again. Most appeared to be teenagers, but a few looked younger.

"Well," Arthur said, "Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" The states and Alfred looked a little surprised. Alfred had expected Arthur to get mad and scream about not knowing until then and ask how he had even managed to have 52 kids in secret.

"Uh, ok bro. Everyone! Line up!" Alfred directed. Soon, all of the states had formed a line in order of entrance to the Union.

"This is my big brother Arthur, the one I've told you guys about. So be nice and try not to freak him out or break him or whatever ok?" He was answered with a chorus of halfhearted 'yes sirs' and 'whatevers.'

"I Deleware, or Mason, and I'm the oldest!"

"...Shrimp..." one of the boys that were slung over America's shoulder muttered from his spot in line. Deleware flushed and scowled at said boy.

"I'm Pennsylvania. You can also call me Ben if you'd like," The next boy in line said, shaking Arthur's hand. Arthur liked this one.

"Yo, I'm New Jersey, the Garden State, and I also go by Nikki. If you call me Snooki I'll-" her little speech was cut off by a red-head with pigtail braids and freckles.

"Hiya! I'm Georgia, but call me Jenny. It's nice to meet ya! Want a peach?" She asked excitedly, holding out a large ripe peach she pulled out of...somewhere. Kinda like Russia with his pipe or Spain and his tomatoes.

"Connecticut, or Owen. Did you know that the Japanese were voted the best tourists, followed by American tourists in second?" He blinked at Arthur innocently.

"Umm,"

"Move it geek patrol." An orange-red haired girl with dark brown eyes said, shoving the smaller boy out of the way. "I'm Annie, state of Massachusetts." she said, shaking Arthur's hand roughly.

"Pleasure," He grumbled back.

"Hello sir, my name is Janet, well at least my human name is. But I am also the fine state of Maryland," She curtsied and moved out of the way for the next person in line. She was another one Arthur thought better of. Now if only Alfred could be that mature.

"Hey, my name's Christa, South Carolina. Your a soccer player right?" Many states groaned, to which Christa pointedly ignored. Arthur nodded.

"Good!" She beamed. "Let's play together sometime, ok?" She skipped out of line.

"I'm New Hampshire, but call me Zach."

"And I'm Patricia, or Virginia. Nice meeting you."

"I'm New York, or Marcello. Nice to meet you buddy."

"Guido!" someone coughed from the line. New York turned around, scowled, and made the 'I'm watching you' gesture at his siblings.

"North Carolina... Craig... if you prefer." This boy had long, messy, light brown hair,and reminded Arthur of Greece. He watched the boy trudge off and fall asleep on a couch when he felt something tugging on his jacket. He turned around and saw a little boy, around 9 or 10 years old in appearance, with curly dark brown hair, bright blue eyes and freckles. When he saw Arthur looking down at him, his face broke into an adorable bright grin and laughed.

"Hi! My name is Aiden! I'm the state of Rhode Island!" he laughed and skipped off.

"I'm Emmett. Vermont." Another boy said, waving his hand in Arthur's face to get his attention. This one had long strawberry blond hair and glasses. He shook Arthur's hand and walked away wordlessly.

"My name's Brent, and I represent the state of Kentucky." He shook Arthur's hand vigorously. The Brit winced. It seemed as though America's kids inherited some of his monster strength. The next boy in line, Arthur recognized as the boy who got his guitar smashed by New Jersey.

"My naaame is Tennessee, won't you be friends with me? Alvin's my human name, don't care how you call me, it's all the saaaaaaame.~" He sang. He had gotten a new guitar from somewhere, and no one seemed to happy about it. Arthur laughed nervously, looking to the next girl, an early teen with red hair and grey eyes, for a little help. She caught his gaze and nodded. She shoved Tennessee out of the way and held out her hand for Arthur to shake. He took it gratefully.

"I'm Vicky, also known as Ohio. Your welcome." She said, dragging Tennessee away. Arthur nodded and made a mental note to bake that girl some scones as a thank you gift. Next up was the dark-skinned girl from before who threatened to hex her siblings. Arthur grinned. This girl must know magic.

"I'm Rochelle, Louisiana." Arthur opened his mouth to talk, but Louisiana cut him off. "And yes, I know how to use magic. Dad's told me loads of stories about you talking to your magical friends, who he still thinks are imaginary." She looked at her father, who was currently trying to keep New Jersey from attacking Delaware with a can of hairspray. She smirked and leaned down a little, her face only inches from his. Arthur blushed at the proximity.

"I'll talk to you about it later, kay?" She whispered into his ear. Arthur, unable to respond because of shock, simply stood there, stuttering stupidly. Louisiana giggled. "Cute," She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, reddening the Brit further. He stared after her until an amused chuckle snapped him back to reality. Whipping his head back around, he saw a fair skinned young man with wavy hair resembling the Roman Empire himself's. He had green eyes and a goatee.

"I'm Indiana. But call me Derrick." Arthur laughed nervously.

"You ah, you're not uh, going to-"

"Don't worry, I won't tattle." He patted Arthur on the shoulder, making him stumble forward from the force. Right into the next person in line. A tall, muscular, dark skinned man with very short dark hair, brown eyes, and a very bright and happy smile.

"Hi there, I'm Mississippi, but everyone calls me Jack. Nice to meet you, and if you ever hurt my sister, I'll blast your brains out." He smiled and walked away. To add insult to injury, he walked straight to Louisiana and threw a large, muscular arm over her shoulders and started chatting with her. Arthur gulped.

"Don't worry about him." a familiar feminine said. The blond girl from before, who was in the window with Louisiana stood infront of him. "He's just really protective of his siblings," The girl held out a hand. "Illinois. Call me Nanette or Nana though. Everyone else does." Arthur felt slightly wary for some reason. This girl and Louisiana had a familiar, _unnerving_ feel about them, but he just couldn't place it. He hesitantly took her hand. The second he did, Illinois pulled him very close to her. Her large chest pressed against his own and she ran her hands up and down his chest.

"Wh-WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Arthur squeaked. He forced himself to look at her blue eyes and not the cleavage underneath her chin.

"Relax _Monsieur _Arthur, I won't hurt you~" She purred. Arthur's face blanked and something in his mind clicked.

"That perverted frog France!" He exclaimed suddenly, startling Illinois. The name caught Louisiana's attention as well.

"That's what it was! It was that damn perverted frog France!" Illinois furrowed her brows. She looked to her sister, Louisiana for help. She just shrugged her shoulders, equally confused.

"I knew you two reminded me of someone!" He said pointing at Illinois and Louisiana, sounding pleased with himself for making the connection. Illinois and Louisiana stared at him for a second and laughed. Now it was Arthur's turn to be confused.

"So you know _Monsieur _Bonnefoy," Illinois said.

"Unfortunately," Both Illinois and Louisiana frowned.

"We'd prefer it if you did not speak badly of our friend and teacher." Louisiana hissed. Illinois harrumphed and shoved the Brit away roughly, making him fall over, and stormed off. Arthur glared after them. He suddenly realized why the two girls looked as they did, dressed as they did, and acted like they did, with no regards for personal space.

"You really riled them up, didn't you?" A tan, dark haired preteen with honey colored eyes asked. She seemed pretty mature for her age, and had a kind smile.

"I'm Lucy, the state of Alabama. And don't let those two get to you. They're probably just cranky because they're tired." She helped the older nation to his feet.

"Thank you," He said.

"Don't mention it. Now, let me see if I can't get your wallet back from Illinois." It took Arthur a minute to register that and began patting his pockets to see if it was really gone. It was. Not a second later, he heard an irritated female voice saying, "Take it, there's only those damn British pound in here and exchange rates are ridiculous." After another exchange of thanks and you're welcome with Alabama, the next girl, a blond with purplish eyes and light skin smiled at him.

"I'm Maine eh, but call me Alice." She giggled and shook Arthur's hand.

"Missouri, or Greg. Nice to meet you." The next boy deadpanned. He had dark messy hair, similar to Arthur's, and bluish eyes, that also seemed brownish. Missouri walked away and sat on an empty part of the couch North Carolina was sprawled out on. The next boy in line was a preteen with spiky, dark brown hair, freckles, and hazel eyes. "

"Hi mister Arthur! My name is Rocky, and I represent Arkansas." He smiled and shook Arthur's hand before joining the growing group of states Arthur had already met. He waited for the next person to introduce themselves, but no one came forward. Arthur looked around uncomfortably, until something poked him in the shoulder. He noticed a girl with wavy brown hair holding a stuffed deer looking at him. The girl reminded him of...someone that he couldn't put his finger on.

"I'm Marie, or Michigan. Nice to meet you." She gave Arthur a small smile. Arthur furrowed his gigantic caterpillar brows.

"You...remind me of...someone, but I just can't think of who it is..."

"Canada?" Michigan suggested quietly.

"Who?" Michigan sighed

"Nevermind." As he watched her go, Arthur shrugged, giving up on trying to guess who she reminded him of. He returned his attention to the next boy in line, a tan boy, with kinda long brown hair and very dark green eyes. He grinned at Arthur with a hundred megawatt smile that could've blinded someone had they caught the light.

"I'm Mickey, personification of the sunshine state, Florida. Come visit Disney World sometime, ok? I'll get you a discount on hotels~" He waved and bounded off.

"Ahem," the next guy cleared his throat, trying to get his 'Uncle's attention.

"The name's Dallas. I'm representing the one and only Texas, the Lone Star state." He flashed Arthur a mischievous smile before walking off. Arthur had to remember to be wary of that one.

"'Scuse me sir," Arthur, after being distracted once again by one of Alfred's odd children, turned his attention to the next boy in line. A preteen with short, curly dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes.

"I'm the personification of Iowa, Ian Jones." Arthur nodded, hoping that not saying anything would help the line move faster.

"Hi there, I'm Bill, State of Wisconsin." Arthur nodded again. Bill smiled, pulled a wheel of cheese out of somewhere, and handed it to Arthur, who looked at the curly, orange haired teen with brown eyes and glasses strangely. Arthur shook his head and Bill shrugged, then started eating the cheese as he walked away. The next girl in line was a bleach blond teen with tan skin, hazel eyes, and the largest (fake) chest of her siblings.

"I'm California, Sandy, the prettiest of all of the states!" She gushed. Not sure how to respond, Arthur simply shifted awkwardly in place.

"Barbie, it doesn't count if half of your body is plastic and Botox." The next boy in line, a young man with short dark hair and grey eyes, nudged Cali to get out of line. He looked at Arthur up and down, as if sizing his up, and shook his hand.

"Minnesota. Damon," Minnesota walked away with out so much as a second glance.

"I'm Tyler, state of Oregon." A light brown haired boy with light blue eyes extended a hand for a handshake.

"My name's Dorothy, the state Kansas. Wanna be friends?" She looked up at Arthur with big, innocent eyes.

"Sure love, it'll be a pleasure." Arthur smiled at the sweetness of the preteen. Kansas, out of excitement, squealed with joy and gave Arthur a big hug before skipping off. The next girl was the one Arthur recognized as the girl who was in the window with Virginia earlier.

"Molly right?" Arthur asked, before West Virginia had a chance to speak. She nodded and added, "West Virginia," The two shook hands before Molly joined her other siblings.

"My name's Trish," A dark haired, dark red eyed tan girl smirked at Arthur.

"Arthur Kirkland," Trish grinned wider looked Arthur in the eyes.

"You have honest eyes,"

"Why, thank you," Nevada chuckled and pulled a pack of cards out of her pocket. "Wanna play sometime? Poker? Blackjack? Texas Hold em? Solitaire?" Even Arthur knew Nevada was famous for the city of Las Vegas, where few won big, and more lost it all. He politely declined her offer. Nevada shrugged and shuffled the deck as she walked away.

"Heh, Nevada'll get ya in no time."

"What?" In front of him was a kid, around 14 years old, with messy blond hair, freckles, and hazel eyes.

"My name is Samuel, state of Nebraska." The preteen spit on his hand and held it out for Arthur to shake. Arthur winced.

"Charming," he muttered. Using only his index finger and thumb, Arthur shook Nebraska's hand, careful to avoid any saliva. Nebraska looked at Arthur funny and laughed, "You sure are weird mister!" and ran off. So far, England was not very impressed by the kids of America.

"Hey, I'm Colorado. Or Jesse if you want." A teenager with shoulder length, dark blond hair and dazzling blue eyes grinned at Arthur. Like most of his siblings, he had sparkling, toothpaste advertiser teeth. Yet he looked as if he drank thirty gallons of coffe, energy drinks, and candy by the way he was fidgeting and bouncing.

"A-are you alright?"

"Totally fine dude, I just haven't had my post-awakening marathon yet, or my morning warm-ups!" The teen looked like he was going to explode with energy as he walked away.

"Hi!" Two tween girls said in perfect union. "We're the Dakota twins!"

"I'm North Dakota, Kara,"

"And I'm South Dakota, Sara!"

"Nice to meet-" Arthur was cut off by the twin's excited giggling.

"Or is it the other way around?" Kara pondered. Sara giggled.

"Yeah, maybe Kara is really South Dakota!"

"And maybe Sara is North!"

"And how do you know I'm really Sara? I could be Kara in disguise,"

"What disguise, we're identical twins!"

"That's true Sara, or are you Kara?"

"I don't know what do you think Kara? Or maybe Sara!" The two went on, and Arthur's head was reeling with confusion. Who was Kara and who was Sara? Who was North Dakota and Who was South Dakota? How many damn kids did America have? Was Arthur Catholic or Protestant? He didn't even know!

"Hey, c'mon. Leave him alone you two." a new voice cut in. A teenage girl with blond hair, blue eys, and lots of freckles put a hald on each of her sister's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry about that. This one is Kara-" She said shaking North Dakota slightly, "-and this one is Sara. They are North and South Dakota in that order." Arthur sighed with relief.

"Thank you very much Miss..."

"Montana, but Rachel more often.

"Right, thank you Rachel," Rachel smiled and pulled her sisters away. The next girl in line looked like Kristen Stewart, except prettier and emotionless instead of like she was going to kill herself at any given moment.

"I'm Bella, or Washington," Arthur made a move to shake her hand, but she just walked away and fell ontop of a still sleeping North Carolina.

"She's so weird." A preteen that looked like a minature Germany with brown eyes smiled at him. "I'm Idaho, or Eddy, but most people call me Spudz. Potato?" He pulled a handheld air cannon out of nowhere and shot a potato at England's face. He fell on his rear once again while Idaho walked away laughing.

"And now you know why we call him Spudz," A preteen who looked like Colorado with shorter brown hair and glasses said, helping Arthur up. "I'm the state of Wyoming. Call me Conrad," The two shook hands. The next boy looked like he could be a model. Tall, wtih a nice tan, tousled dirty blond hair, and eyes the prettiest shade of green Arthur had ever seen on a person.

"Hi I'm Utah, also known as Caleb, Nice to-" He got cut off when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Utah pulled it out and smiled.

"Who is that?" Arthur asked.

"My girlfriend," Arthur raised an eyebrow. The teen didn't look like the type to settle down with one girl.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"No, seven." Arthur's eyes widened.

"Don't you think that it's a bad idea to date so many girls behind their backs?" Caleb laughed.

"I'm not cheating on any of them, I'm a mormon!" He laughed as he walked away.

"Your not the only one who finds it weird." A girl around 14, with curly light brown hair. pale skin, and dark eyes, had her nose scrunched up, wondering why her brother was so weird. "I'm Emma by the way. I'm the personification of Oklahoma." She shook his hand and walked away.

"Hola, I'm New Mexico, or Diego, nad my Papa said you don't believe in Aliens."

"Well of course not, that would be ridiculous."

"But you've met Tony before, right Senor?"

"Yes, but there is probably a perfectly good explenation for that-"

"There fucking real!" New Mexico kicked Arthur in the shin and ran off. MEanwhile, Arthur junped up and down on one foot, clutching his throbbing leg in pain. He stopped and looked up when he saw a tall, tan man with long black hair and eyes, and a stoic expression looking down at him.

"I'm Arizona. Jacob. I will talk to him. Very sorry." He bowed his head and walked away to talk to New Mexico. Britain really wished he had ran when he had the chance. The next boy looked like a mini Russia with tan skin, dark eyes, and dark hair.

"I'm Alaska, or Alex." He walked away and sat ontop of Washington and North Carolina.

"E-excuse me." Arthur looked down at the youngest looking of the states. A little girl around 6 or 7 stared up at him with large brown eyes, tan skin, and dark wavy hair. "Aloha, I'm Hawaii, or Leilani. It's nice to meet you mister Britain." She smiled, offered Arthur a hibiscus flower and skipped away.

"Well, I'm Thomas, Washington D.C. The capitol of the United States of America." A tall young man with slicked back dark brown hair, grey eyes, and sume stubble lining his chin stared at England stoicly. "It is very nice to meet you sir." The two shook hands and D.C went off to help his dad with keeping Oklahoma from shooting Texas.

"Hola Senor Britain! How is Boss Spain doing?" The last in line said, giving Arthur a big hug.

"P-Puerto Rico?" The dark skinned Latina smiled at him. She was a 15 year old with short, wavy, light brown hair, and dark eyes.

"Si?"

"But I thought you were Spain's colony first. Shouldn't he be your dad?"

"No, Boss Spain sold me to America, and he insisted that I call him Dad like the rest, but I usually call him Jefe instead. And my name is Anita".

"Right. Well, it's good to see you again."

"Si, y usted tambien," Giving Britain one final squeeze, she skipped away to the rest of her siblings. Arthur looked around, seeing as there we're no more little bundles of joy, he grabbed Alfred, who was trying to stop Texas from lassoing New Mexico, by the back of his collar.

"**You** have a lot of explaining to do at the conference." Alfred gulped.

"C-c'mon Iggy bro, I have to keep my kids from killing each other right now. Could you give my a week or something?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT YOU BLOODY GIT!" Arthur was furious, not only had Alfred kept his children a secret from the world, but he also skipped the part of the annual world conference AND had the gall to ask for it to be post poned? BLOODY HELL NO! "You have a responsibility to this world as a super power, so you are coming back with me to finish the meetings."

"But-"

"AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"But my kids..." Arthur took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Alfred but-"

"Why don't we come with?" Hawaii asked innocently.

"Hawaii, I don't think that's a good idea..." D.C. warned.

"Why not? I think it's agreat idea!" Colorado shouted, doing jumping jacks for some reason.

"I ageeeee, it's a great idea to meee~" Tennessee sang, only to have his guitar broken again by New Jersey.

"Why don't we go, I'd like to meet the origin of the five families." New York smirked, remembering the good old days. Illinois immediatley perked up.

"I second that!"

"I'll go if she goes" Louisiana said. Mississippi looked at his sisters and shrugged.

"Someone's gotta look out for them."

"Yay! We're going on a field trip! We're going on a field trip!" The Dakotas chorused, jumping in a circle.

"Well, if everyone else wants to go, so will I. But I better get to bring my hairspray and make-up, or you're all going to get hurt!" New Jersey threatened. The states chattered excitedly. Arthur looked to Alfred, who had gone deathly pale, and smirked.

"Have fun explaining this to the world, wanker."

* * *

A/N: LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN. Don't expect anything this long again. And I switched Vermont and Kentucky's names(i think it was them) so yeah. My fingers hurt.


	4. Vote!

VOTE FOR PRESIDENT!

Just kidding.

But I do need to ask you guys to vote for something even more important.

Yaoi.

Just Kidding!(about it being more important, but I still need you to vote for Yaoi)

You see, thanks to a certain someone(you know who you are) there will be a little...misunderstanding between the states and their father. hey think he is in love with a man and they want to get rid of that man. And these kids mean business. They're bringing in the big guns. Literally.

So I need you guys to vote for your favorite Yaoi pair including America. If you don't like Yaoi, then just pretend we're talking about fem!America.

Thank you guys for reviews, ideas, and OCs, and PLEASE VOTE!(You can vote for president too if your old enough and stuff, you know, if you want)

The poll is on my profile page or whatever it's called so please vote!


	5. States and Security don't mix very well

"Hey, stop poking me!"

"Quit it!"

"Oh, don't be a baby"

"Shhhh!"

"Hehe, this is fun,"

"Be quiet, he's gonna wake up!"

"Kara! Sara! That is not a toy!"

"Sleep-a now~ My fathereeer, Sleep right, n' shut those eyes tight~"

_Crash!_

_"_Nikki!"

"What? You know you wanted ta do it too!"

"SHHHH! He's waking up!"

Alfred slowly, and reluctantly, opened his. The first thing he saw was Kansas, sitting on his chest and leaning forward so their faces were inches apart. Seeing that he had woken up, Kansas' face broke into a wide grin.

"Good morning starshine! The Earth says hello!" Immediately afterwards, she broke into a fit of giggles. Alfred sighed. He sat up, making Kansas tumble backward and into the arms of several of her siblings. Rubbing his eyes and looking around groggily, Alfred noticed most all of his kids were in the room to wake him up. He looked at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed in the fancy hotel in England he had arrived in the previous night and groaned. Seven in the morning. He tiredly swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up to get ready. He shooed his kids out so that he could shower and prepare for a long day of meetings. Already in the hallway were a few of the older states, waiting for the younger ones to get out so they all could get ready for the day as well.

"C'mon now, let's get ready," Montana said sweetly to the youngest girls. They all went down the hallway to their room to get dressed. Arizona and Pennsylvania took all of the younger boys. D.C took the more troublesome older boys, and the calmer ones went with North Carolina and New York. The older girls split into two groups to get ready. About thirty minutes later for the guys and an hour and a half for the girls, they had all met up in front of Alfred's room, who had already left and instructed his kids not to leave the hotel and definitely not to come to the meeting. Yeah, right. He should've known better. They would've come if he had tied them all to chairs and locked them in the hotel's basement. As they walked out the door, New York stopped a few of the older girls before they could get out of the building. This included Illinois, Louisiana, New Jersey, California, Nevada, Massachusetts, Georgia, and Puerto Rico.

"You know Dad's gonna pop a vein yelling at you girls being dressed as you are.

"That's the point," California winked at him. She was the most scantily clad of the women, wearing a very short denim skirt, and a hot pink tube top with tall black boots and a small bedazzled denim jacket. Puerto Rico giggled. She was wearing a sleeveless, form-fitting red dress that clung nicely to her top half and billowed out out her hips. It had an open back that ended just above her curve. Illinois, Louisiana and Massachusetts weren't much better. Illinois was wearing A tight fitting crop top Bears jersey and dark blue low rider jeans. She was also wearing tall, lace up, high heeled black boots. Louisiana was wearing a tight, lime green cami and several Mardi-Gras beads. Ripped denim capris and hot pink flip flops. Massachusetts was wearing a tight Red Sox short sleeved shirt, short shorts and red Chucks. Georgia was wearing a pink flannel polo with the sleeves rolled up and the top tied up, making it a crop top, and short denim overalls with brown hiking boots. Nevada was wearing a tight white polo and short back shorts with fishnets, a red bow-tie, a bowler hat, and black pumps(It's a uniform for a casino). New Jersey was dressed like Snooki on a fancy club night(but don't tell her that!).New York sighed. He wanted to be a good, responsible older brother for his little sisters, but he knew it was highly unlikely any of them would change their minds. Hesitantly, weighing the possible punishments in his mind, he stepped out of the way for his scarcely dressed sisters. They were the last people to board the bus headed Whitehall. They were headed to the Cabinet Office, to one of the conference buildings, where the world conference is taking place. After a long, painful(both metaphorically and physically), and irritating bus ride, the bus arrived at Whitehall, much to the driver's relief. He had wanted to kick them off three miles back, but Mississippi refused to allow his sisters to walk such a long way. New York pulled a godfather on the poor man and scared him into keeping the bus moving. Two miles later, the driver threatened them with calling the police, and New Jersey didn't like that too much. Poor man. You do not want to threaten Jersey with the police. As they kids unloaded from the bus, Alabama stopped and apologized profusely to the man. Hawaii gave him some Hibiscuses and skipped off with Alabama. Alaska was the last one off and swore at the man in Russian before departing.

"Ok everyone," D.C began, "Now, we're only here to go to the conference. NO WHERE ELSE. Understood?"

"Yes Thomas," The chorused back unenthusiastically.

"Alright, well... I know I'm gonna regret this later, but, let's go!" And with that, and a loud cheer, the 52 kids raced into the building. Well, at least until they hit security.

"What are you children doing in a place like this?"

"Visiting," they all chorused back.

"I'm sorry, but we are currently not open to the public." The states exchanged glances.

"RUN FOR IT!" Colorado yelled, racing past the security guards before they realized what was happening. The rest of the states soon followed suit. After the security men regained footing, the whipped out walkie-talkies and called as much backup as they could. After around ten minutes, the states and every security guard in the building were running around in pure chaos.

_Meanwhile, in another part of the building..._

"-And that's how we can end Global Warming!" The blue eyed idiot concluded. Alfred seemed much too proud of his idiotic reasoning, and the rest of the nations had had enough.

"How the hell can some superhero put an end to global warming by blocking out the sun. and if he did that we would all freeze to death anyway," Arthur reasoned. Francis scoffed.

"Well, if Arthur and America disagree, then I can be superior by dissing them both." Before Arthur and Alfred had the chance to retort or injure the Frenchman, a guard burst into the room.

"I'm, so sorry for interrupting, but there are intruders in the building!" he panted. Everyone stood at the news and chattered amongst themselves.

"How many are there? How did they get in?" Arthur demanded. The guard fidgeted and began to sweat.

"Well! Don't just stand there like an embarrassed teenage girl! What happened!"

"W-well sir, a group of teens and children came in." Alfred's eyes bugged at the news.

"A-and they said they were v-visiting. When the guards told them the public wasn't allowed in... t-they knocked the guards off of their feet and they scrambled!" Alfred began to sweat. Arthur, not noticing , glared at the guard.

"If it's just a bunch of rowdy teenagers, then _why_ haven't you managed to catch any of them yet!" The poor guard was shaking.

"W-well, there's so many of them, and t-there all **reaaally** strong..." Alfred paled. Arthur, finally catching on, turned his glare to the American. Arthur gritted his teeth.

"And just how many of them are there?"

"A-around 50, sir." Alfred tried to run, but Arthur was just fast and angry enough to tackle him to the ground.

"I'm sorry Iggy! I thought they were at the hotel! Calm down dude! I'll fix it!"

"You're bloody right you will! Wanker!" The fuming Brit stood up and glared daggers at Alfred when he heard laughing from the other end of the room." It was Mexico, his sister the Philippines, and another man (Canada).

"Y-you brought them here Gringo?" Mexico, or Alejandro, asked between laughs. Maria, the Philippines, was desperately trying to contain her laughter by clamping her hand over her mouth. It wasn't working to well. Matthew was trying to hide his laughter by laughing into his bear, Kumajiro. Everyone else was looking at them like they were idiots.

"D-didn't you think they w-would c-cause some p-problems?" Maria asked, trying to control her laughter.

"Really Alfr-red, y-you didn't see t-this coming?" Matthew inquired, his voice muffled by his bear.

"Ah, dios mio, I think my insides are going to burst!" Alejandro had no qualms laughing openly at his neighbor's misfortune. As if on cue, the large doors burst open to reveal Kentucky riding on the shoulders of a security guard and Texas on another security guard, chasing him down with a lasso. Several jaws dropped and Alfred facepalmed. Chuckles and company fell to the floor in tears.

"YEEEEHAW!" Texas screamed. Kentucky laughed at him.

"Dallas, there is absolutely no way you can catch me! I'm the best rider in the US of A!" Elizaveta and Kiku nosebled at this comment.

"Perverts!" A female voice called from the doorway. "Craig! Craig! Do you see those people! They're perverts!" Christa jumped up and down, dragging a bored looking Craig by the arm.

"Yes...I see them..Can you...let go...of my arm now?" Christa looked absolutely horrified at the idea. "You would leave me to fend for myself when there are perverts around! I thought you were supposed to protect my as my cool twin brother!" Craig rolled his eyes and yawned.

"Move it!" The Carolinas were knocked over by a security guard desperately trying to defend himself from a continuous cloud of hairspray assaulting him courtesy of, you guessed it, New Jersey. New York was behind her (barely) trying to convince her to put the hairspray away.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch out there! Get out of the waaaay~" Tennessee came running through strumming crazily while half of the guards chased him around the room.

"Hey look! It's a corral!" Texas pointed out. Tennessee and the security guards running in a circle had forced all of the confused and somewhat scared nations to the center of the room, like a round-up.

"Hahahahaha!" More of the states showed up in the doorway. It was Louisiana and Illinois riding on a giant...voodoo doll come to life, chasing down some security guards. They each took up one shoulder and Mississippi took up the rear with Alabama. Soon, all of the states had arrived and it was utter chaos. Security and nations were running around the large conference room, tearing the place apart. Chairs were toppled and abandoned, and notes and documents strewn across the floor. Everyone was screaming and shouting(plus a few exceptions) and running around in a panic. Alfred, unable to round up his children in the havoc, did the only thing he could to get their attention. He pulled the emergency hand-gun from his pocket and fired off a few rounds through the ceiling. Everyone shut up and looked at the gun wielding blond.

"STATES! WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" All of the states flinched and looked guiltily at their father. "Well?"

"Stay in the hotel..." They answered sullenly.

"So then why are you here, exactly where I told you not to be?"

"We're sorry..." they muttered. The nations, minus the three that already knew about the states, were shoed. Alfred being mature was like a thunderstorm in the Sahara! Impossible!

"A-Amerique? Are you feeling ok?" France asked, looking at Alfred suspiciously.

"Yeah dude, I'm fine," Alfred returned the look, having no clue why he wouldn't be.

"Holy crap! The burger bastard is actually being mature!" Romano screamed and hugged Spain out of fright. Not that Spain was complaining. China gasped.

"It's a sign of the apocalypse aru!" Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Is it really that weird?" He was answered with a loud yes in several different languages.

"Such little faith you people have," Alfred muttered.

"Putting that aside," Austria cut in, "Who are these trouble makers. They completely ruined this meeting and raised a havoc!"

"Well..."

"_These_," Alejandro cut in, still a bit red from laughter, and put a hand on Alfred's shoulder, "Are Gringo's kids," Cue awkward silence and...

"WHAT?"

* * *

A/N: Aha, SURPRISE! Poor nations. They have no idea what they're in for. Anyway, the good morning starshine thing, that was from Willy Wonka. It was a Johnny Depp line. And the girls being dressed all... barely like that, that is also an American stereotype(that is sadly true half of the time) sooo...

Voting for the USxSomeone is still open and on my profile. Vote now! Before it's too late!


	6. TN isn't always useless and annoying

"And I'm Puerto Rico, but you probably knew that already. I used to be one of Spain's kids before Jefe took me in." Puerto Rico smiled and waved, particularly towards her Latin siblings, whom she hadn't seen in a while. She was the last of the kids to introduce themselves. Everyone else stared back, mostly in fascination and partially in horror. These new comers are all parts of America. That means there are 52 little America's that were going to be running around! They could hardly handle one, let alone 52! The nations chattered nervously amongst themselves until Ludwig shut them all up.

"So America, we need to finish this meeting, so I need your kids to wait outside. Britain has kindly agreed to drop all charges, so long as they don't do anything like this again, but they still cannot be in the room during the meeting. It is for nations only."

"Daddy, is that man kicking us out?"Hawaii asked with large innocent eyes," Alfred sighed. It was so hard to refuse anything when it came to Hawaii. She was too adorable, and you always felt so guilty when she cried.

"I'll talk to him sweetie, ok?"

"Ok,"

"America," Ludwig warned, "There is nothing to do that will change my mind. The decision is final, and they must leave now." He began to push the nearest state towards the door. Unfortunately, this happened to be New York. New York didn't budge, but glared at the man who dared try to shove him.

"Hey, bozo," New York hissed. Ludwig's eyes widened and the nations jaws dropped to the floor. No one ever messed with Germany. EVER. Ludwig frowned.

"That was not a very good thing to say to me-"

"I don't give a damn," The two stared off.

"You know, I don't like it when people try to push around my family," Illinois gasped.

"He's gonna go godfather again!" She was literally jumping for joy, "Twice! Twice in one day!"

"Mr. Germany, was it?" New York asked. He pulled a cigar from his pocket(one he had swiped off of Cuba) and lit it. "Well, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. This family isn't my only family, but they are my most important. I have five more families. And those families aren't so nice." He put the cigar in his mouth and leaned on an empty seat at the table. "Do you understand me, Mr. Germany?" Ludwig narrowed his eyes.

"Are you threatening me?"His answer came in the form of a projectile chair flying towards his face at remarkable speed. He managed to duck out of the way just in time, and the chair smashed to pieces on the wall behind him.

"No! I'm asking you to the high school dance on Friday, YES I'M THREATENING YOU!" New York was seething. The nations were watching the display with interest. Someone had even passed out popcorn. The states were worried that New York might have taken things too far, and they needed to defuse the situation. They looked to Tennessee, watching the display with a dumb smile on his face. The states sighed, knowing they would regret it later, but one of them got a guitar from somewhere and handed it to him. Tennessee was surprised to say the least. They only let him play willingly when things got way out of hand, and this wasn't even the worst he'd seen New York. Either way, he shrugged and took the guitar.

"Which song?"

"Country Girl." Tennessee nodded and tuned the guitar. It was an electric, not his favorite, but it'd have to do. Motioning to the other southern states, they all picked up instruments. Alabama took the violin, Oklahoma took drums, Wyoming on banjo, and so on. He strummed out the first few chords and the rest followed.

_Hey girl... Go on now! _

Pretty soon, the entire room had noticed the music and diverted their attention.

_You know you got everybody lookin'... _

_Gotta little boom in my big truck. Gonna open the doors and turn it up. Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud. Gonna watch you make me fall in love~_

All of the states had caught on now and got up to dance and try to lighten the mood.

_Get up on the hood of my Daddy's tractor. Up on the toolbox, it don't matter. Down on the tailgate. Girl I can't wait, to watch you do your thing~_

The states started giggling and made a line-dance formation. No one noticed a few had snuck out of the room for something...

_Shake it for the young boys sittin' in the honkey-tonks! For the Rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn. For the DJ spinnin' that country song. C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!~_

The states had begun a large group line-dance in the center of the room, and again, the nations were thoroughly confused.

_Shake it for the birds! Shake it for the bees! Shake it for the catfish swimmin' down deep in the creek. For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels. Shake it to the moon, shake it for me_ _girl~_

While the states continued their line-dance, Alejandro chuckled and stood, extending a hand to Maria. She blushed lightly and smiled, accepting his hand. Before he could pull her away though, she grabbed Matthew's hand as well. He also blushed and the trio headed off to join the dance. The states noticed the three of them coming and cheered while continuing the dance.

_Awh, country girl, shake it for me! Girl, shake it for me! Girl, shake it for me~ C__ountry girl, shake it for me! Girl, shake it for me! Girl, shake it for_ _me~ _

Feliciano, deciding that dancing looked like fun, got up and pulled Ludwig into the dancing group with him. Lovino wasn't going to let the potato bastard monopolize his little brother, so he joined in too followed by Spain and the rest of the BTT. Anri saw them heading in and dragged Abel in too. Elizabeta, not wanting to miss out, pulled Roderich in with her, and Vash, not wanting to be inferior to him, joined as well. Lili faithfully followed her big brother. Seychelles, thinking it might help her make some new friends and get to know everyone better, joined in with some of the other African countries. Soon all of the nations had joined in the dance and were sloppily following the state's movements. By the end of the song, all of the occupants of the room were pumped up and having a good time, even the stuffier of the countries. Quickly and quietly, Tennessee exchanged his electric guitar for an acoustic while the states that had snuck out returned with bags and bags of plastic cups and bottles of beer. Tennessee began strumming a new and familiar song. All of the states recognized it and cheered. They all grabbed cups and poured the beer into them. Gilbert, being Gilbert, grabbed a bottle of beer and started chugging.

_Now a Red Solo cup is the best, receptacle, for barbecues, fairs, tailgates, and festivals. And you sir do not have a pair of testicles, if you prefer drinking from glass._~

New Mexico took Gilbert's bottle from him and whipped it at a wall, handing him a Solo cup filled with beer instead. Everyone laughed at the albino, Elizabeta especially.

_A red Solo cup is cheap and disposable. In fourteen years, they are, decomposable. And unlike my house, they are not forcloseable. Freddie Mac can kiss my ass.~_

Several states hooted and cheered at the forecloseable comment.

_Red Solo cup! I fill you up! Let's have a party! Let's have a party! I love you red Solo cup! I lift you up! Proceed to party! Proceed to party!~_

Many of the states and the less alcohol tolerant nations were singing along.

_Now, I really love how you're easy to stack, but I really hate how you're easy to crack. Cause when beer runs down the front of my back, well that my friend is quite...yucky. _

Idaho put a bottle of beer in his potato canon and shot it into the crowd. It hit Abel's back and popped open, spilling beer all over him, much to Spain's amusement. At least until another one hit him in the chest and shattered. Then Lovino was laughing.

_But I have to admit that the ladies get smitten, admiring how sharply my first name is written, on you with a Sharpie when I get to hittin' on them, to help me get lucky.~_

The Bad Touch Trio proceeded to write their names on their cups, and were each smacked when they presented them to a female nation(or in Antonio's case, Lovino). A very drunk Mexico, however, was sloppily making out with an also very drunk Philippines. A not so drunk Yong Soo was groping a kinda tipsy China.

_Red Solo cup! I fill you up! Let's have a party! Let's have a party! I love you red Solo cup! I lift you up! Proceed to party! Proceed to party!~_

_Now I've seen you in blue, and I've seen you in yellow, but only you red, will do for this fellow. Cause you are the Abbott to my Costello, and you are the Fruit to my Loom._

While not many got the references, or they were too drunk to care, they cheered anyway.

_Red Solo cup, you're more than just plastic. You're more than amazing! You're more than fantastic! And believe me, I am not the least bit sarcastic when I look at you and say..._

The band stopped playing and Tennessee repositioned the microphone that magically appeared with the instruments and said,

"Red Solo cup, you're not just a cup.(crowd members: No, no, god, no) You're my...(friend?)friend(yeah, yeah, yeah, lifelong). Thank you, for being my friend." Tennessee began another chorus, this time everyone sang along with all of their hearts.

_Red Solo cup! I fill you up! Let's have a party! Let's have a party! I love you red Solo cup! I lift you up! Proceed to party! Proceed to party!~_

___Crowd: Red Solo cup!(TN: Red Soloo~) I fill you up! Let's have a party!(TN:Let's have a party!) Let's have a party!(TN:Let's have a party!) Red Solo cup(TN: Oh, red Solo cup.) I lift you up!_

___TN: Let's have a party!(Crowd: Solo cup!) Proceed to party!(Solo cup!) Ba do do~(Solo cup!) Oh bo bo~(Solo cup!) Ba oh do~(Solo cup!) Ba um de di dum do~(Solo cup!) Aha~(Solo cup!) Dee dum ba~(Solo cup!) Doo dee da_ ba-a-a-um...

As Tennessee strummed the last few note, the crowd erupted into a large cheer. Soon afterward, the large crowd fell to the floor dead drunk. Even the physically youngest states(what? They only **look **underage).

* * *

A/N: I just made a double song fic. Because I can. And yes, this was totally realistic to happen in a government office in London. Don't judge me.

Voting for the USxSomeone pairing is still open and on my profile~


	7. Not a new chapter, but still important

As i heard from Valkyrie99 and Fluteorwrite

On **June 23** (According to GTM timing) there will be a **BLACK OUT**!

Fanfiction is planning on taking down stories. I do not know the specifics but anything over M rated stories will be taken down. It could be yours or one of your favorites, so don't let it happen. FIGHT THE POWER!

On **June 23** _DO NOT_ enter the fanfiction site; _**do not log in, read, or review anything**_ until June 23 is over. Please take part in this and spread the word, for how are we suppose to unleash our imaginations if we are restricted!

Thank you for reading this short rambling and please spread the word and take part in the black out on **JUNE 23**.

SAVE THE STORIES!

P.S. I'll probably post the next chapter later today or tomorrow.


	8. Waking up in VEGAS?

The first thing The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland noticed when he woke up was that he was no longer **in** The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. He was in some plush hotel somewhere. Then it was the massive hangover as a result of whatever had happened the night before. He wracked his brain for some recollection of last night. _Meeting...Global Warming...Security...America's Kids. _He groaned at the thought. It still stung a bit that Alfred could keep such a huge secret from his own older brother, not to mention the rest of the world. He continued searching his thoughts. _Kids...New York...Tennessee...Country Girl...Red Solo cups...beer...blackout..._ He sighed and groaned again. That must've been it. America's stupid children must've gotten him and the rest of the world drunk. But that didn't explain the change of location.

Thinking over the situation and rerunning the previous nights events in his mind for some clues, he groaned again. He was going to get so much crap for the chaos and he knew it.

"Good morning sleepy head," He turned to the doorway. Scotland was standing there, smoking a cigar.

"Alistair, where am I?" Arthur grumbled, clutching his skull and pulling the bed sheets over his eyes. Alistair smirked. His little brother was such a terrible drinker.

"You're in The US," Alistair could tell Arthur's eyes widened without having to see him. Smirk turning into a full out grin, he chuckled, "In Las Vegas, Nevada."

Arthur groaned again. "And dare I ask _why _I am in Las Vegas?"

"We got kicked out," a new voice answered. In the doorway next to his brother was one of America's many children. Nevada if he remembered correctly.

"What do you mean 'kicked out'?"

"I mean kicked out." Nevada stared at him blankly, as if he were stupid for asking that question. "Those stuffy Parliament people kicked us out. Something about a disturbance of the peace and destruction of government property. Nothing too important." Arthur groaned. He was definitely going to hear about it later from his boss.

"And you might want to change. We're all going out tonight." Alistair added, "We're leaving in two hours. that should give you enough time to get ready." Arthur furrowed his brows. Didn't he say tonight? But they're leaving in two hours. Glancing over at the nightstand, he noticed a small digital clock flashing neon numbers. 5:30 PM. Arthur groaned. Just how long had he been asleep? He looked back at his brother and Nevada. Alistair was wearing a fancy three piece suit with a black bow-tie. Nevada was wearing a sleek, formal, floor length red dress with a low cut V-neck, open back, and a high side slit nearly reaching her waist with a diamond bracelet and earrings. Seeing as he was now in Vegas, Arthur figured they were headed to some high class casino to drink the night away again. It was a good thing all of the nations were immortal, because otherwise they'd all die of alcohol poisoning.

Sober or not, Arthur dragged himself out of his bed and got himself prepared to leave. A shower, dry, and clothing later, he was all dressed and ready to hit the city. He walked out of his room and into the elevator. Apparently, he was on the top floor of the hotel. Several dozen floors later, he reached the lobby of the building, where he met up with the rest of the group. Feliciano was the first to notice him. The energetic Italian skipped happily over to greet him.

"Ciao Britain! We were waiting for you, ve~" Feliciano beamed.

"Yes well, now that I'm here, are we going to leave?" Feliciano shook his head enthusiastically.

"Actually, we're waiting for a few more of Alfred's pretty daughters."

"Which ones?" Arthur inquired. Feli paused to think for a moment.

"Ve~ I think it's Georgia, New Jersey, Louisiana, Illinois, Massachusetts, Nevada, California, Montana, Michigan, South Carolina, Virginia, Washington, Maine, Maryland and Puerto Rico!" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"So the older girls then." Feli paused again to think, then nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Yes, you're right! You're so smart ve~" Arthur facepalmed. Just then, little Rhode Island came running down the stairs dressed like an adorable little gentleman.

"They're coming! They're coming!" All eyes turned to the staircase in the center of the room. First down was Nevada. When she saw the huge crowd staring from the bottom of the stairs, she crinkled her nose. It felt like she was about to go to prom or on her first date. She didn't like that.

Next was Montana, Michigan, Massachusetts and Maine. They were dressed quite modestly, their dresses covering more skin than the dresses Arthur expected from the rest of America's kids. Montana was wearing a simple, short-sleeved, slim red dress that accentuated her curves nicely with gold heart locked and gold stud earrings. Michigan had a sea-foam green V-neck on with a perl necklace and earrings. Massachusetts wore a single sleeved, pale yellow dress with a silver necklace and earrings. Maine wore a one sleeved, flowy, forest green dress with silver bangles and diamond stud earrings. When they saw the crowd at the bottom of the stairs, Maine and Michigan both attempted to hide behind Montana, who tried to cover her face with one hand. Massachusetts crossed her arms and scowled at the stares.

Georgia and Puerto Rico were the next ones down the stairs. Georgia was wearing a reddish orange sleeveless, backless dress with ruffles going down one side and matching silk gloves that almost touched her shoulders. Puerto Rico was wearing a dress that she could've stolen off of Jessica Rabbit, with a gold necklace and dangle earrings. Seeing the group at the bottom of the stairs, they started giggling and whispering excitedly to each other.

South Carolina, Virginia, Washington, and Maryland were the next girls to descend. Virginia was wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap dress with a large bow under her bosom. She also had on matching earrings and a silver necklace. South Carolina had on a hot pink spaghetti strap V-neck with silver rhinestone trim and matching earrings. Washington was wearing a dull grey halter with a silver necklace and hoop earrings. Maryland's dress was a very elegant dark lavender with an intricate rhinestone design circling her ribcage. She wore silver dangle earrings and a silver ring with a purple gem to match. They didn't react much to seeing the well dressed group waiting at the bottom of the stairs. South Carolina was the only one who showed any recognition, by smiling and waving to everyone.

New Jersey, Illinois, and Louisiana were the second to last girls to come down the stairs. New Jersey wore a hot pink dress with so many sequins and sparkles, if someone shined a light at her, anyone who happened to look in her direction would go blind. Illinois' dress was an animal print flowy halter with a sweetheart neckline, brown rhinestone broach, and tall side slit almost reaching her hip. She also had matching gold earrings and long, dark brown, silk gloves. Louisiana's dress was teal, with the sleeves resting on either side. The torso had a scalloped pattern and the rest hung down straight, with a long side slit about the sam height as the one on Illinois' dress. She accessorized with a silver diamond necklace and matching diamond earrings as well as elbow length teal gloves. Illinois and Louisiana seemed to be more fashion forward than their siblings. It was probably because they were raised by France while they were young, as Arthur was so rudely told when they first met. They also ignored the group upon sight.

California was the last one to come down the stairs. She wore a single sleeved black dress with so many slits and openings, it shouldn't actually qualify as a dress anymore. A swimsuit maybe, but not a dress. Not to mention the fact that it was partially see through. She flipped her hair flirtatiously at the group when she saw them at the bottom of the stairs.

On closer inspection of the girls, no one could deny that they looked positively stunning, each and every one. All of them had their hair in very intricate and beautiful updos and hairstyles that no one could begin to describe. They looked like a million, no, a billion dollars. And as much as the rest of the world hated to admit it, America had only very good looking children. Both male and female. Francis took no time in pointing this out to Alfred.

"Soo, _Amerique_," Francis purred, staring at his 52 offspring that no one had any clue existed up until that point, "Your children are quite a good looking bunch aren't they, ohonhon," He said, staring pointedly at Illinois, Louisiana, California, New Jersey, and Nevada, the 'biggest' of the group. Though he had to admit, none of the American children were bad to look at, even if some of them were little douches. Alfred sighed contently. "Why yes. Yes they are, but kids as awesome as mine can only be expected of a hero right? Hahaha!" He laughed flashing his signature Colgate approved smile and thumbs up, yet something felt off to Francis. Something..._unnerving_, and terrifying. He noticed that Alfred seemed to be smiling in a way that was scarily similar to that of a certain Russian psychopath they all knew and feared._  
_  
"A-Alfred, is something the mat-"

"Not at all," He cut Francis off happily, "I just thought I'd let you know, that if you so much as look at any of my kids the wrong way, I'll beat the Holy hell out of you and drown you in the Mississippi river." Francis froze, his blood running cold.

"Q-_Quoi_?"

"Oh, and you don't even want to know what'll happen to you if ever try to touch them, hahaha." The cheerful way Alfred said these things, as if it were no different than any dumb thing he would normally talk about, made it all the more scarier. On that day, the nations learned that Americans... can be fucking scary when they want to be. Nevada sighed at her father's behavior.

"Well, is everyone ready?" She was answered by a chorus of cheers and whoops. She chuckled, "Well, let's get moving then!" Nevada led the group out through the large double doors of the hotel and onto the outside entranceway, where several stretch limousines were waiting for them. The nations ooed, then piled into the fancy cars to head off to their surprise destination.

A few minutes later, the nations were greeted with a spectacular water fountain display and the one and only Bellagio hotel.

* * *

A/N: I know, kinda short, but if I continued, this thing would've been like, twenty pages long. And was that a crappy ending or what. Thank you all for all of your faves and support. And a special thanks to everyone who voted so far.

VOTING IS STILL OPEN IF YOU HAVEN'T VOTED YET! GET YOUR VOTES IN!


	9. Crack Pairing and Suspicious Brothers

The Bellagio hotel, the ultimate Las Vegas experience. The nations could only wonder how Nevada could book the entire top two floors for them all.

"Ehh, I know some people," She answered vaguely. "Pull some strings and a little patience, then we're in. Course it took a little time, which is why we didn't come directly to the Bellagio. But I took the liberty to send all of your things here, so we can head upstairs and crash and have no drunk driving accidents this time." The nations were greeted with the Chihuly glass ceiling upon entrance, and it was a beautiful sight indeed. It reflected liked a rainbow on the shiny floors. It was all very grand and extravagant. Nevada led the large group towards the casino, but brought them to a more secluded area.

"Welcome, to Club Prive," She gestured to the extravagant private area for exclusive, pre-paid guests. The rest of the night was a blur. Drinks were passed around, and money was won and lost(but mostly lost) at the private poker table. Several male nations lost all of their clothes down to their boxers when Nevada joined the game and they foolishly tried to take her on. Francis, Ludwig, Abel, Gilbert, Roderich, Ivan, Yong Soo, Mattias, and a few others were then running around in their underpants, trying to hide behind anything they could find while avoiding Elizabeta, Kiku, and Mei's cameras. It didn't work out to well for them.

Illinois watched and laughed from she was leaning against the private bar. She noticed a mop of fiery red hair and what smelled like a cigar. She could go for a cigar herself, not having had one in a while. She looked over at Louisiana, her sister and best friend. She had taken to teasing Britain and looked quite entertained in doing so, so Illinois snuck off without telling her. She stood next to Scotland on the other side of the bar and coughed to get his attention. He looked at her a little surprised to see her at first.

"Mind if I have one?" Illinois asked, gesturing to his cigar. Alistair shrugged and handed her one he pulled out of his coat pocket.

"Want me to light it?" He asked, holding out a lighter. Illinois shook her head.

"No need," She light hers with the end of his own cigar and stuck it in her mouth.

"Illinois was it?" Alistair asked. Illinois chuckled.

"Call me Nana,"

"Nana, got it," Alistair looked over the lovely young blond standing next to him and smirked. "Nice dress by the way," Nana blushed a little, not expecting the comment.

"Nice suit," She countered. He chuckled. "Soo," Nana began, "I noticed you haven't joined in any of the games. Care to explain?"

Alistair scoffed. "In Las Vegas with Nevada herself around? I'd rather not end up like the last couple of idiots who tried to challenge her," Nana giggled. The two talked for a while longer until Illinois said, "You know, it's getting kinda late," Alistair looked at his watch.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Nana narrowed her eyes at him seductively.

"Would you like to come to my room and rest then?" Alistair raised an eyebrow. He quickly looked around for her father, who was missing from the chaos of half-drunk, half-naked nations, as well as his own little brother. He looked back at Nana, who was waiting patiently for an answer. And Alistair had to admit, it was really hard to say no to a nice, pretty blond girl in a revealing dress asking him to come to her room for some 'rest'. He smirked and pulled her towards him, wrapping one arm around her slim waist and leading her out of the private area towards the elevators. Illinois winked at Louisiana and a couple of her other sisters before heading out of sight. New Jersey gave a loud hoot and Louisiana, Puerto Rico, and California gave her a thumbs up. Her other sisters giggled and waved goodbye.

"Lucky biotch, that one was cute," New Jersey giggled when she was positive Illinois was out of earshot.

"Speaking of cute," Cali cut in. She turned to Louisiana and asked, "What happened to that browed blondie you were messing with Rochelle?" Louisiana sighed.

"I don't know Sandy. I turned around for a second when I saw Nana walk towards the red-head and he was gone! Then again, the guy was flat out drunk, so he could've gone anywhere." The girls giggled. Virginia walked up to them with a worried look on her face.

"What's with the long face _hermana_? Aren't you enjoying the party?" Puerto Rico asked. Virginia shook her head.

"No that's not it Anita. It's just... Well, have any of you seen dad? I can't find him anywhere and Molly refuses to go to bed without seeing him first. Something about Kara, Sara, and a rubber chicken." The girls thought for a moment.

"Nope, haven't seen him in a while. Maybe a few hours ago?" Georgia said.

"I thought I saw him leave a while ago Patricia, but I'm not sure where to." Massachusetts added.

"Maybe he went to his room. He's probably just tired." Nevada stated, walking towards her sisters with Montana, South Carolina, and Maryland.

"I'm tired too..." Washington deadpanned from her seat. The other girls rolled her eyes. Michigan and Maine piped up.

"Maybe we should go check in his room, to see if he's there," The other girls nodded in agreement and stood to leave. they informed Pennsylvania, New York, and D.C where they were headed so they wouldn't worry, though they were probably to drunk to even notice them missing. They all squeezed into an elevator and headed to their father's penthouse suite on the top floor. Nevada took out her master key card and put it in the slot. The first thing the girls noticed was the fancy dress shoes in the foyer, so their dad had to be in the room. But why was there a second pair? And what was that floral smell? They walked further into the suite, and the closer they got to the bedroom doors, the stronger the scent became and muffled voices could be heard inside. Alfred's voice was one of them. the other, most of the girls thought was familiar, but couldn't place it. Until Louisiana gasped and whispered, "Arthur!" The other girls shushed her and leaned closer to the door to find out what was going on.

"Thanks for that Alfred, It felt fantastic."

"No problem dude, it was pretty great for me too." The girls felt the blood rush to their faces. Their father, ignorant of their presence, laughed and continued.

"It's a good thing I had those candles, huh. The air was much better with them."

"Yeah, it was, but we should probably shower and wash this stuff off now." The states jaws dropped. It couldn't be true! Arthur was Alfred's older brother! And he was a man!

"I dunno bro, I actually kinda like the smell and the feel, ya know?" California covered her nose to prevent a nosebleed from staining the carpet.

"If you're not going to take a shower, at least put on some clothes, wanker!" The girls raced out of the room as fast as they could while still being quiet so they wouldn't hear any more. As soon as they hit the elevator, they burst into a fit of screams, sobs, and hysterics. This greatly surprised a young couple a few doors down who were waiting for the elevator.

"WHAT!" New Jersey screamed noticing their stares. "HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN DISTRESSED WOMEN BEFORE ASSHOLE!" She pounded the close button and the couple decided they'd rather stay in their room. Crying and sobbing, red faced with make-up running down their faces was how their brothers found them when the elevator opened.

"Ok, what happened?" Utah asked, helping up a hysterical Georgia, who replied with, "I were-and we looked-but-his room-with him-and flowers-and, and- HE'S HAVING AN AFFAIR!" Then she broke into incredibly loud and uncontrollable sobs in Utah's arms. Utah looked at his brothers, who just shrugged.

"Dad's having an affair with Arthur... and my life sucks..." Washington deadpanned, though even she looked slightly shaken by what had happened. The boys all shouted, "WHAT?" in unison, and asked the girls exactly what happened. After listening to their explanation of what they saw and heared, the boys were slightly disturbed.

"Wait," Louisiana said, still hiccuping slightly from her sobs. "Arthur said he could use magic, so he must've put Daddy under a spell to make him fall in love with him!" And, out of hurt feelings, slight drunkness, and a lapse of judgement, they all agreed that that had to have been what it was.

"I think it's time," New York glanced at his siblings, "To commence Operation: Break-Up." The states exchanged looks and nodded.

"So we're in agreement," New York said. "Then first thing tomorrow morning, we'll round up the rest of our siblings and begin Phase 1: Venus intermission." The group nodded and headed off in separate directions, only to realize that they all need to go upstairs to get to their rooms.

Meanwhile, watching from the background while sipping a Martini was a certain Hungarian brunette, who saw a chance for entertainment and possible yaoi.

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUN! Surprise! The winner of the vote was Arthur. SHOCKER! And you guys don't get an update tomorrow because I'm going on a mini vacation. Which means you don't get an update until Monday. Muahaha. And ScotlandxIllinois? CRACK PAIRING! Oh, and if you were wondering what happened between Philippines and Mexico after the drunk kissing it went like this:

* * *

"Ah, hermana!" Mexico jogged towards his little sister, the Philippines. He had meant to do this sooner, but he had just felt so... strange. He didn't have romantic feelings towards his sister, and he was positive the feeling was mutual from her side, but it still felt awkward trying to clear the air. He thought carefully before he spoke.

"Um, about that whole...kiss at the meeting...um..."

"It never happened?" Maria asked. Alejandro looked back at her semi-relieved that she was the one who said it, but also disappointed that she was the one who said it. After recomposing himself a little, he took a deep breathe and tried to fill the awkward silence.

"Sooo... boxing match?"

"You're on." And they raced off to a nearby gym to beat each other's brains out the way only siblings could.

* * *

A/N: And that's how it happened. Of course Philippines won. Cause girls run the world. Just ask Beyonce.


	10. Red Head vs Redneck

"Ok, sound off!" D.C. shouted at his siblings.

"Delaware!"

"Preeesent!"

"Pennsylvania!"

"Here,"

"New Jersey!"

"Yo!"

"Georgia!"

"Here sweetie pie!"

"Connecticut!"

"Here sir!"

"Massachusetts!"

"Right here,"

"Maryland!"

"Present and accounted for,"

"South Carolina!"

"I'm over heeere~"

"New Hampshire!"

"I'm here,"

"Virginia!"

"Over here,"

"New York!"

"Sup,"

"North Carolina!"

"Right...here..."

"Rhode Island!"

"I'm here big brother!"

"Vermont!"

"Here,"

"Kentucky!"

"Yessum?"

"Tennessee!"

"Right over here~ My brother dear~"

"Ohio!"

"Shutting up Tennessee, and here,"

"Louisiana!"

"Right here,"

"Indiana!"

"Here bro,"

"Mississippi!"

"I'm present,"

"Illinois!"

... No response.

"Illinois!"

Still silence. D.C. scanned the lobby for his sister, but didn't see her wavy blond hair anywhere. However, he did see quite a few of the physically older female states giggling amongst themselves.

"Does anyone know where Illinois is?" D.C asked pointedly at his giggling sisters. They all shook their heads, but continued to giggled like gossiping high schoolers. D.C. sighed. Mississippi cleared his throat.

"She's probably still asleep. I'll go check her room and get her-"

"NOO!" Georgia cut him off unnaturally loud. Even she flinched at how loud it came out. The girls who saw where Illinois went and who with widened their eyes. If Mississippi found Illinois with the cute red-headed guy, he would get killed! He would get killed by any of the brothers, but Mississippi was the worst! He was almost as bad as their dad!

Mississippi narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Georgia. "What do you _mean_ no?" Georgia gulped.

"Uh, w-well, she's still sleeping right? So it'd b-be rude to, uh, wake her?" The girl's jaws slacked and Nevada face-palmed. Sure, Georgia was a sweetie and had a golden heart, but she was also the worst liar the world had ever seen. Mississippi saw through her lie too and walked toward the elevator.

"I'm gonna go check on her," he grumbled. It was now or never, so Nevada and Louisiana jumped in front of their older brother, both shouting, "STOP!" Mississippi gave an exasperated sigh.

"What is it now?"

"You can't get into her room," Nevada lied. "You don't have the keycard."

"I'll knock," Mississippi countered.

"But she was drinking, she'll be dead tired and won't open the door," Louisiana added. Mississippi clenched his teeth, beginning to get irritated with the hold-up.

"Then I'll open the door myself!" Nevada's eyes bugged at his remark.

"You will not! You are not destroying my hotel!"

"I will if I have to-"

"YOU. WILL. NOT." With a heavy sigh, Louisiana stepped between her feuding siblings.

"I think it's a bad idea for you to go Jack. What if you walk in on her showering or something?" He thought over this for a second. Then he looked to Nevada.

"You have the master keycard, right?" She nodded.

"Then you two go in. I'll wait outside." Without giving them a chance to argue, Mississippi shoved the girls in the elevator and pressed the button of Illinois' floor. The last thing they saw before the doors closed were the annoyed and tired expressions of their siblings watching them go.

The elevator ride was quiet for the most part. Nevada and Louisiana were trying to figure out how to keep Mississippi from getting into Illinois' room and seeing the red-head from the bar with her and possibly prevent a murder. The ride ended much to soon, and the three stepped out of the small elevator. The walk to Illinois' room felt like an eternity, and the girls still had no clue what to do about their extremely overprotective brother. He reached the door before either of them and decided to knock. After a few more knocks and a couple of minutes of waiting, Nevada was about to insert the keycard when the door flung open unexpectedly. Behind it was a tired looking Illinois. Her hair fell over her shoulders in a messy, wavy heap. And she was wearing only her black, lacey undergarments and an oversized dress shirt that clearly didn't belong to her.

"Yeah, what is it…" Her voice began to fade upon realizing who was standing outside. "J-Jack?" Mississippi stood and stared at his sister in shock. Noticing her sisters behind her brother, Illinois silently begged them to do something. They both shrugged and gave her apologetic looks.

"_Please_ tell me that's dads shirt." Mississippi groaned, covering his eyes.

"Hey, what's going on out here Nana?" A sleepy voice said from inside of the suite. A distinctly male voice. Mississippi ripped his hand from his eyes to see a red haired man standing behind his little sister, rubbing tired, red, and clearly hungover eyes. Illinois sighed.

"You, my dear, have terrible timing." Nevada and Louisiana each grabbed one of their brother's arms and pulled back as hard as they could. It was very tough to hold down a raging state, especially if that state happened to be a very protective older brother. Mississippi managed to shake off his sisters and land a good punch in Scotland's face. Illinois yelled at her brother to stop and ran to help Scotland. Mississippi pushed her to the side and plucked Scotland up by his collar. His lip was bleeding and a bruise was already forming on the side of his face. Yet Scotland stared down the raging young man fearlessly, with no sign of anger or fear in his eyes. If anything it was annoyance, which fueled Mississippi's rage. He was about to pound Alistair's face again, but Nevada grabbed his arm out of nowhere. Mississippi shot his head to the side to glare at his sister, who glared right back.

"What!" Mississippi snapped. Nevada pried his hand off of Scotland and smacked her brother upside his head. "You know the rule of the town, don't you?" Mississippi stared back at his sister, confused. Louisiana and Illinois groaned. All of the states agreed upon the rule.

"What happens in Vegas," Nevada began, "Stays in Vegas." Everyone finished, including Alistair, earning him a few odd looks. He shrugged and pulled a cigar and lighter out of his pant's pocket. He had kept the same pair on as he was wearing the night before, since Illinois had nothing he could wear.

"Nanette told me your rule this morning, after she woke up, screamed bloody murder when she saw me next to her, and threw up whatever it was she drank last night in the toilet." He lit the cigar and stuck it in his mouth.

Mississippi stared blankly at the man and his still slightly hungover sister. "So, this was a one night stand?" Illinois nodded, crossing her arms.

"Yup, but it's good to know I can count on you to be there for me," Illinois smiled at her brother. "Now all of you get out so I can sleep off the rest of this hangover," she deadpanned. Before she could push her siblings and Scotland out of the door, Louisiana called out, "WAIT!"

"We almost forgot to tell you! Daddy's having an affair with Arthur!"

"WHAT!" Illinois exclaimed. Alistair almost choked on his cigar.

"My little brother did what?"

"He's seeing our dad," Nevada repeated. Alistair seemed to think it over or a minute.

"Well I don't recall having seen him with any women recently…" Illinois smacked him lightly on the arm, which still kind of hurt since she was one of America's kids.

"I'm only kidding." The girls sighed. "But it has been quite a few centuries…" And he was smacked again in the arm by Illinois, only harder and joined by Louisiana. Nevada rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Marcello put Operation: Break-Up into effect. We were actually waiting on you to put Venus Intercept into place." Illinois' mouth formed a silent o, and she nodded understandingly.

"Who's Marcello?" Alistair inquired.

"New York. We usually just call him Guido though." Louisiana explained.

"And this whole Operation Break-Up?"

"As the Operation is titled, were breaking up Arthur and our dad." Mississippi said, walking out of the bathroom and back into the foyer.

"I see. And will this involve injuring my little brother in any way?" Scotland inquired, lighting a cigar.

"It depends on how many phases we're forced to use until they break up." Nevada stated.

"And each phase gets more painful than the last," Illinois added. Alistair smirked and stuck his cigar back in his mouth.

"Then count me in."

* * *

A/N: Hey hey hey. I didn't like this chapter too much, so I decided to change it. Plus, I don't really know how to continue with a relationship in this story, so I'm ending the ScotlandxIllinois crack pairing here. But don't worry, cause now there'll be USUK (sorta) and Iggy bashing! Hooray!

And to anyone who read this and commented or want to comment on the whole Utah/Mormon thing, I based that off of stereotypes of mormans. Because Hetalia is completely about stereotypes. Yes, I now know that polygamy is not practiced anymore and was banned like, a hundred years ago, but the big stereotype on Mormans is that they're all polygamists. I'm sorry if I offended anyone, and it probably won't be mentioned anymore anyways, and if you want to blame someone, blame the media for misleading the public. (I'm looking at you Cell Block Tango from Chicago the musical)

silvertwilightgemini: Honey, it's them and then some. And by some, I mean a lot.

MindMaster: Oh, I intend to add that crack pairing...eventually. But for now, England will be injured because that's what the voters wanted.

And I apologize for the title, incase any of you are from Mississippi.


	11. Venus wants no part of the scheme

"No." A petite, curvy filipina deadpanned from her seat in on of the large RV's America had rented. He had decided that since the world was all in the USA anyways, and they'd met all of the kids, they were all going on a road trip throughout his country. No one could complain, for Alfred refused to take no as an answer from anyone. So the nations soon had all of their things loaded on the high comfort buses and were headed off to their first destination: Los Angeles, California. On the girl's RV (yes, RVs large enough for that many girls exist), The states had surrounded the Philippines, a female nation they knew had 'special relations' with their dad in the past, while she was drinking coffee in the kitchen area.

"Why nooooot?" South Carolina whined, already somewhat upset that she was separated from her twin. Maria gave her a stern look.

"Because I don't want to get involved in whatever you are all scheming against your father. What he does and who he sees now is his own business," she stated, but for some reason seemed slightly agitated at her own words. Hawaii looked up at Maria innocently.

"But I thought you and daddy used to love each other," Hawaii said softly, as if confused why they wouldn't anymore. Maria flushed bright red and nearly choked on her coffee. After she regained her composure, she cleared her throat to shut up the older girls giggling.

"That was long ago Leilani..." Maria sighed. She seemed saddened for a moment, looking back into her past with the American, but then shaking her head out of her sentiments, she returned to her stubborn scowl. "And I refuse to be some tool in your plan to keep your father from being with his...brother and _boyfriend_," Maria shivered slightly at the last part, still a bit creeped out by the thought that her ex was now dating his older brother...allegedly.

"But you're the only person who can do this!" Ohio insisted. The other states nodded in agreement. "Vietnam hates his guts now, Belarus is obsessive over her brother, Hungary has Austria and Prussia (I think), Ukraine is with uncle Canada, France is stalking Seychelles (and pretty much everyone else), Taiwan likes Hong Kong and Japan, Belgium has a thing for Romano and possibly Spain, Monaco is to much of a worry wart, there's no way in hell Switzerland would ever let our dad near Liechtenstein, Wy is too young, Zimbabwe and Kenya don't like him too much, the rest of the girls don't really like him, and don't have a history with him like you two do, and China and Poland are guys!" New Jersey finished breathlessly. Maria raised a suspicious eyebrow at the state.

"An how do you know all of this after only one week around all of us?" she inquired. New Jersey scoffed.

"What? I have an ear for gossip. Got a problem with that?" She pursed her lips at Maria, who merely rolled her eyes.

"That's not something you should be bragging about _anak_," she sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me, i think I'll finish the rest of my coffee elsewhere. And for the last time, I will not help you with Operation: Break Up. Besides, there is a very good reason Alfred and I... separated, and I intend to stay on a friendly level with him." Maria said in a finalizing tone. She stood up and walked to another room of the gigantic luxury RV, taking her now chilled coffee with her.

"Well now what are we supposed to do?" whined New Jersey.

"I think we should respect Miss Maria's wishes," Alabama said. Maine, Michigan, Montana, an Kansas nodded in agreement.

"No way," California said stubbornly. "I refuse to accept this! Since she doesn't want to cooperate, we will force her to do it!" California whirled on her heels to face her sisters. "We cannot allow our dad to be taken away by some British enchant...er and stand idly by as our father unwillingly is bewitched by him!" She declared, earning a round of whoops and cheers from her sisters. "Kara! Sara!" She called.

"Yes ma'am!" the twins responded, saluting with goofy grins on their faces. California grinned right back. "You two are with me. I expect you know what I want you to do?"

The twin's grins seemed to grow wider. "Aye-aye Captain!" The three raced off to god knows where to get god knows what on the gigantic RV. The girls left behind chattered excitedly amongst themselves. Alabama and the rest of the states who were reluctant about forcing Maria to take part with their plan looked around nervously at their siblings. Georgia noticed this.

"What's up sweeties?" She said cheerily.

"I'm not so sure about using Miss Maria..." Alabama mumbled nervously. "I sense bad things comin' from it... Should I be worried?" She looked up innocently at her big sister, who just laughed heartily.

"Darlin', I'd be worried if you weren't worried!" She slapped Alabama playfully on the back and joined her other chattering sisters. Alabama sighed again. "This is going to be a loooong trip..."

* * *

A/N: Short, I know, but I'll make it up in the next chappie. For now HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY EVERYONE! Well, everyone in America anyways.

And if you're wondering why I haven't updated in so long, it's cause I was out of state and then I went camping as soon as I got home. I'll try to make up for lost time by making longer chapters or updating quicker.

Any requests? Bashings? Pairings? OCs? So on and so forth? First five-ten reviewers get their requests put into the story at some point~ (But no lemon or anything to mature or whatnot. I don't write/can't write those sort of things, so no ):/ )


	12. You're on firework! Irrelevant Chapter!

The sky was exploding. Colorful explosions of fire and light danced across the dark night sky, and all around, families and friends were playing and having a good time.

Today was the birthday of strongest nation. It was the birthday of America.

And he was having a little trouble controlling his kids.

"Dallas! You are not allowed to lasso Diego! Gah! Jacob! Put the club down! Nikki, what have I told you about breaking Alvin's guitars, and do **not **encourage her Vicky! HEY! Nana and Marcello, what have I told you about pointing your guns at your siblings? Trish, give those men their clothes back. I told you no gambling today! Bella, get off of Craig, and Christa, stop hitting her with your soccer ball. JESSE! Hawaii's fire poi are not to be used as jump ropes unless you are a professional fire dancer! Caleb, put your phone down or I swear I will break it and- KARA! SARA! THOSE ARE NOT TOYS-GAHH!" Alfred was running around in a panicked frenzy trying to get his fifty two kids to behave themselves. He was abruptly stopped when he had to duck to out of control fireworks, courtesy of the Dakotas, who offered meek apologies to their father, and was then assaulted by a potato that Idaho had launched randomly into the chaos. The rest of the nations of the world watched the havoc ensue from a safe distance.

"Do you think we should go help America-san?" Japan inquired, his dark eyes nervous and his brows furrowed worriedly. The nations looked from him, to the chaos, to America, and back to the chaos. They chorused, "No," in several languages and continued to watch and pity the American. They stood in a tense silence as New Jersey blew up the firework stand when she threw a bottle of hairspray in it and Hawaii began to cry as one of her hibiscuses lit on fire because of the blast. Soon all o the states were running around and crying about third degree burns. Again, the nations wondered whether or not they should go help the distressed blond nation in the midst of the panic to calm down his 52 kids.

"Ve~," Italy broke the silence, smiling cheerfully and innocently, "Would anybody like to have some pasta and watch the fireworks?" The nations shrugged and walked off to eat some pasta and watch the firework display at America's birthday party.

Though they probably should have helped put out the fire the kids started...

* * *

A/N: Hey howdy hey folks. It's me again, and this is a little excerpt going out to America as a happy birthday gift. Happy birthday dude! And ah, have fun with the medical bills...

Anyway, this doesn't really go along with the story, it's just my own little way to celebrate the fourth of July sooo... America frick yea.


	13. IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

**To anyone who reads this story...**

**YES I REALIZE POLYGAMY IS NOT ACCEPTED IN THE MORMON RELIGION, AND I AM NOT AN EXPERT ON IT, BUT PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE STOP REVIEWING AND MESSAGING ME ABOUT THIS FACT, AS I HAVE ABOUT THIRTY OF THESE ALREADY, AND AM SICK OF THE COMPLAINTS. I MENTIONED THIS IN A PREVIOUS CHAPTER IF YOU BOTHERED TO READ THE AUTHOR NOTES I PUT AT THE BOTTOM OF EACH CHAPTER ADDRESSING THIS AND OTHER THINGS. PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS IS HETALIA, AND HETALIA IS COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY BASED OFF OF STEREOTYPES, AND THE STEREOTYPES FOR MORMANS IS THAT THE ARE POLYGAMISTS. IT IS NOT GOING TO BE MENTIONED IN THE FUTURE ANYWAYS, SO IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER, SO PLEASE STOP SENDING ME THESE MESSAGES. NO OFFENSE, AND NOT TO BE MEAN OR OBNOXIOUS OR ANYTHING, BUT IT IS ACTUALLY GETTING REALLY ANNOYING.**

**Thank you for your time and a big thanks to everyone who read, favorited, or alerted this or any of my other stories. I'm sorry if I was preachy or anything, and this wasn't meant to be hurtful or lash out at any of those who messaged or reviewed about this. Thanks again and have a nice day/night/whatever time you happen to be reading this. chibibeanie-out~**


	14. Panty Raid and a Favor

A few hours after the failed recruitment of Venus for their masters plan, the RV arrived to their hotel in LA. But not just any part of LA. It was Hollywood. The city of stars and over-priced everything. As soon as the bus stopped, California threw the doors of the RV open(literally throwing them) and jumped around like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Home! It's so good to be back!" She exclaimed, hugging a nearby lamppost. Her siblings ignored her or chuckled, while the nations gave her odd looks. As if to explain his sister's odd behavior, Oregon patted a nearby male nation's shoulder, which so happened to be a very confused and somewhat appalled Austria, and said, "Don't worry, it's completely normal for Barbie to act like that once she comes back to her state. She'll come back from lalaland in no time."

Again, because of the monster strength inherited from his father, Oregon's friendly pat caused the poor Austrian to face-plant in the pavement, much to the amusement of Gilbert, and the anger of Elizabeta. She quickly helped her ex-husband to his feet and glared daggers at the laughing Prussian and the offending Oregon. After Alfred pried his daughter from the post, she led them all into the large, high class hotel and quickly sent them all to their rooms. All except the states. She excitedly explained the plan to her siblings, most eagerly agreeing, but a few others, the quieter and sweeter of the states, objected to doing what California had instructed the would be doing to Maria. Their protests, however, were lost in the excited babble of the more enthusiastic siblings. That was until, little Hawaii, who also seemed rather excited, piped up.

"But _Ate _Ria won't get hurt, right?" she beamed happily. Her siblings all looked down at her blankly. They had forgotten how very close their youngest sister was to the older female nation. The older states exchanged worried glances. If Maria got hurt and Hawaii saw it, Hawaii would get upset. If Hawaii got upset, she would immediately go to their father or Maria for comfort. If she went to either of those people, she would spill the beans about the plan. If the information reached either(as Maria wasn't fully informed in case she had rejected the offer as she did), then the states were totally screwed. As much as the states loved their younger sister, she was a huge hinderance to the plan, but they also couldn't leave her out. She would get upset and go to their dad or Maria for comfort and the states would all be screwed again. Alabama and the other opposed siblings took a deep breath. Maybe Hawaii was their key to getting the others to lay off of Maria. But knowing them, probably not...

~! #$%^&*(~_Pasta~_)*&^%$# !~

As expected, Alabama's conniving siblings managed to bypass their little roadblock by sending Hawaii off on a wild goose chase with Mississippi and Arkansas. They also agreed to tone down their approach on using Maria to separate their dad from the browed blond who (supposedly) hexed his heart away.

The first part of operation Venus was put into place the minute Hawaii stepped out of the hotel's front doors. They states piled into the elevators and rode up to the floor the had placed Maria on, very close to their dad's suite. Right down the hall in fact.

Connecticut and Rhode Island served as decoys for Maria. Hawaii would've been their first choice, as the two were very close, but she was still on her wild goose chase with her brothers. Instead, the two replacement decoys knocked frantically on the woman's door.

"MISS MARIAAA!" The two called. The made a lot of noise to make sure Maria would come out to see what was happening. Soon enough, the hotel room door swung open, revealing a somewhat irritated looking Maria on the other side. Upon seeing the bright, smiling faces of her close friend's kids, her expression lightened substantially.

"Owen, Aiden, what are you two doing out here? You're disturbing the other guests with all of that noise," She sighed. The two boys pouted cutely.

"But we wanted to show you something..." Rhode Island grumbled, feigning disappointment. Connecticut nodded and picked at the floor with his foot. Maria sighed again. It was hard to refuse the adorable little states. She easily caved in and asked the two what it was they wanted to show to her with a tired smile on her face. The boys brightened immediately and led the young woman down the hall. When she wasn't looking, Connecticut gave a small wink to his siblings at the opposite end of the hallway, signaling them to go in. As soon as the three were out of sight, the rest of the states came out of their hiding spot and rushed to Maria's door. Cali wasted no time in inserting her master key card and invading the older nation's room. It smelled of coconuts, mangoes, and flowers, and the blinds were wide open to let bright sunshine shower the room. Maria's luggage was sitting open beside her bed. It seemed she had been unpacking some things when Rhode Island and Connecticut knocked. The girls went through the clothing in the luggage, while the boys lazily walked around the large, posh suite. Their sisters wouldn't allow them to help sort through the luggage, as they knew their brothers would immediately go for Maria's panties and bras, which oddly enough, the girls found none of. While the girls were preoccupied with sorting through Maria's bags, Indiana noticed a partially open drawer in the dresser. Peeking inside, he almost instantly slapped a hand over his nose to prevent a nose-bleed. Inside the drawer were all of Maria's girly, lacey undergarments. One hand firmly pinching his nostrils, Indiana tapped New York on the shoulder and motioned to the rest of his brothers. He signaled them over to the open drawer.

"What is it Derrick?" Kentucky whispered, walking over with Utah and Texas. As soon as they saw what Indiana had discovered, their eyes bugged.

"Holy mother of..." Texas trailed off, holding out a pair of boy short panties made of nothing but semi-transparent black lace. He and his brothers exchanged serious glances before he silently shoved the underwear in his front pocket and nodded at them. One single thought coursed through all of the male states minds.

_Panty raid._

The brothers carefully picked out one pair of Maria's undgarments each until they were interrupted by a loud "Ahem"from behind. Turing round, the boys saw the irrate expressions of their sisters, who had finished sorting through th Philippines luggage and replacing all of her clothes with more... seductive ones.

"Put the back," Puerto Rico deadpanned. She may be part of the United States fmily, but the Philippines will always be her beloved big sister. And no one stole underwear from her big sister. The boys reluctantly parted with the older nation's undergarments and were shepherded out of the suite by the sisters. Carefully closing te door, the states rushed down the hallway the way they came just as Maria rounded the corner with Connecticuit and Rhode Island, the former shooting out random facts at the speed of light, and the latter enthusiastically telling her a story. Any other person would've screamed and spontaneously combusted from the annoying levels, but Maria was well used to the states behaviour, having once been an American territory herself. Illinois, peering around the corner, narrowed her eyes at the tanned woman waving goodbye to her brothers.

_Why exactly did she break up with Alfred anyways? _Illinois pondered the thought while Connecticuit walked calmly over with a skipping Rhode Island, wearing a smug grin. Keeping her eyes trained on the now closed door of Maria's suite, Illinois decided she was going to find out the reason for their break-up. It was only right for her to do the job, being raised by France for a period of time, _non~? _

Louisiana noticed her sister lagging behind the group, still looking at The Philippines' door.

"What's up sis?" Louisiana asked slyly, poking her sister's back. Illinois, unfazed by most everything (except horror movies. All of the states were scared of horror movies.), didn't even look up.

"I've been wondering... Why is it that Maria broke up with dad? He seemed pretty down when it happened, but he never really told us why they broke up," Illinois put her hand in her chin, deep in thought. Louisiana grinned. She had been thinking about that too, and wanted to do something about it. By the look on Illinois' face, she was in complete buisiness woman mode. Illinois may be goofy and and a bit of a man-eater, but she also had a serious side...and a scary side, but that side of Illinois is unimportant (at the moment).

"You wanna find out?" Louisiana smirked. Illinois mirrored her smirk and the two snuck to the elevator to their awaiting siblings, discussing quietly on how to get someone to enligten them on the subject of their father's love life.

"Guys?" West Virginia asked shyly. Her siblings turned to look at her. "Do you think Miss Maria will hate us when she finds out what we did?"

"I don't think so..." Virginia replied unsurely. She sure hoped Maria wouldn't hate them. If she did, they wouldn't get anymore of her food or vacations in her country! And if Maria hated them all, Hawaii would be pretty pissed too.

"Cheer up kiddo," Indiana said, ruffling West Virginia's hair, "Miss Maria's a really nice lady, so I'm sure she'll forgive us...eventually."

"Plus, it's only **if **Miss Maria finds out," Texas added with a smirk. Indiana sent him an annoyed glare. As the elevators hit the first stop, all of the girls hopped off and waved to their brothers before the doors closed. When the elevator resumed motion, the boys grinned and turned to Texas.

"You got 'em?" New York asked. Florida was rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Texas grinned and pulled out the black lace undies from before, along with a matching bra. The occupants in the hallway outside of the closed elevator jumped at a sudden round of cheers and cat-calls that slowly faded as the elevator oved farther away from the floor.

~! #$%^&*(~_Pasta~_)*&^%$# !~

_Meanwhile..._

Back in the suite of the personification of the Republic of the Philippines, she let out a furious growl.

"Those kids... I'LL KILL THEM!" She screamed, throwing down one of the skimpy dresses that now occupied her suitcase. Giving one last angry look at the luggage, Maria smirked evilly.

"So that's how they want to play it huh?" She hissed angrily. Maria whipped out her cell phone and dialed up an old friend.

"Oh hey, how's it going? Remember that favor you owe me..."

* * *

A/N: Ohoho, I wonder what it is that Maria is going to do as revenge... ewe

And as for her old friend, I put up a poll for you guys to vote for your favorite Hetalia boy to be the one Maria calls in for the favor. And if you really want to, you can PM me your own OC(male of course) to be the one called in for the favor.

Well that's all folks so, _Ciao _for now!~ Hasta la Pasta!~


	15. Honest Voting: A Politician's Nightmare

VOTE FOR PRESI- I'm not doing this again. Anywho, if you saw as I posted at the end of the last chapter, I put up a poll for who would be helping the Philippines/Maria in causing chaos on the road trip by rebelling against the rebellion against USUK. I reeally need you guys to vote on that poll in order to continue, and if you are one of the awesmazing fantabulicious people who voted or reviewed, you get ten-thousand cyber-cookies for your awesmazing fantabuliciousness. To everyone else, PLEASE VOTE! I'm currently at 6 voters and my goal is ten! Why is this so crucial right now you ask? You may not know, but I will be leaving the country for two weeks on the 26th, and I won't have internet access during that time, so you won't get any updates until I come home. And I really want to give you guys one last update before I leave, but I need voters for that to happen. If you want an update before the month is over, vote now and save yourself the suspense. Thank you and much love to y'all who've supported my story thus far. VOTE NOW! 


	16. Payback's a BiTTch

"And over here is Rodeo Drive, like, one of the most expensive and high class shopping districts, like, in the world!" California squealed. Not only was the world touring the greatest place on Earth in her opinion, but she would also be able to get revenge on the man who dare take her daddy away from her. Life was good. Stealing a quick and smug look at the uncomfortably dressed Philippines, Cali's grin couldn't help but widen. Out of the super sexy outfits the states had left in her room, she had put on a revealing, tight, short, curve hugging zebra stripped sleeveless dress with a cropped stone-washed denim jacket and red stilettos with zebra striped bows on them. The look was finished off with her hair in a stylish but casual bun with a red rose hairclip pinning it in place. Maria had definitely gotten several cat-calls and wolf-whistles as the group walked down the street. Irritation definitely showed on her face, and she made no effort to hide the daggers she glared at the states. The only thing bugging Cali was three male nations that kept on distracting her dad whenever Maria was in sight. They were becoming a major setback in her plans... Whilst everybody was distracted admiring the beauty of California's Rodeo Drive, Cali slunk off to New Jersey, who was staring longingly at a metallic gold bikini in a display window, for more information.

"Yo Nikks, like, who're the hot guys that keep hangin' around our Daddy?" Cali whispered, glaring daggers at the blonde laughing creepily and staring at several of their siblings and telling something to her father. New Jersey cast one last longing look at the swimsuit before looking boredly at the male nations. She studied them for a few seconds before she replied.

"The blond one is France, human name Francis. He raised Nana(Illinois), Ro(Louisiana), and Derrick(Indiana) when they were really little. A few more of our sibling's territories once his too, but they had managed to avoid him and hide out somewhere. Be careful though, he's a known mega-perv, so it'd be best to avoid being alone with him ever." New Jersey scowled and Cali nodded, finally understanding how Illinois and Louisiana turned out the way they did. It was a miracle Indiana didn't end up like him.

"The egotistical albino is Prussia, or Gilbert." New Jersey continued. "He calls himself awesome all the time and has a pet chick named Gilbird. He's Ludwig- the guy Guido almost beat up in London- 's brother. I think he's supposed to be East Germany nowadays, and he pisses off Miss Hungary to no end. She hits him with her frying pan on a regular basis." Cali looked back and studied the albino, who was currently telling his friends and Alfred just how awesome he was.

"And that last guy, the one with the curly brown hair, he's Spain, or Antonio. Aside from being totally gorgeous, he's really nice and cheerful. He has a lot of little brothers and sisters, you know, the hispanic nations, and is totally doting on them. Maria is actually one of his little sisters, and he has an odd obsession with the Italy brothers... the three of them go by 'The Bad Touch Trio' or the BTT. They cause all sorts of trouble for the other nations, mainly Gilbert's doing."

"I see..." Cali muttered.

And shouldn't you know these things? What kind of gossip girl are you!" New Jersey scolded. Cali shrugged.

"Any reason for them to be like, so clingy to Daddy?" Cali inquired. New Jersey shook her head, confused.

"Not that I know of. They never really talked to him so much before, though Maria being Spain's '_hija' _might have something to do with it." New Jersey suggested. The two stared at each other in a moment of awkward silence.

"We could have planned that better, couldn't we..."

"Yeah..." The girls facepalmed.

"Maybe, maybe not." Nevada cut in, walking out of a store. Cali and New Jersey jumped.

"Don't like, scare us like that!" Cali hissed. Nevada just smirked and shrugged.

"Anyway, take a closer look," Nevada frowned, gesturing to the parent nation. He was approaching a bench Maria was resting on when Antonio popped out of no where and started blabbing on about his favorite tomato dishes to the superpower. Watching a few minutes longer, the girls noticed that the Bad Touch Trio managed to show up whenever Alfred got close to Maria. They also saw them going off to discuss things with Maria every once in a while as well.

"Suspicious..." Cali whispered. Nevada and New Jersey nodded and replied in unison, "Very."

~! #$%^&*(Maria's POV-Previous day)*&^%$# !~

"Hey, remember that favor you owe me?" Maria hissed into the phone.

"Well, hello to you to fraulein, and what is this about the awesome me owing you a favor?" a German accented voice responded through the phone speaker.

"Cut the crap Gilbert, you know what I'm talking about. You said you and Antonio and Francis owed me big time for convincing Elizabeta not to use her frying pan to cut off you guys'-"

"Yes, yes I know, and I'd rather not remember what that unawesome psycho woman said she would do to us, and for absolutely no reason at all! Unawesome!"

"You guys blew up Austria's bathroom and let three wild, angry bulls loose in his house." Maria deadpanned. Gilbert cackled on the other end of the phone line.

"That was a very awesome prank kesesese~"

"Gilbert! Focus! You know America's newly discovered children?"

"Of course who doesn't know about them, after the barged in the meeting like that and-"

"Hola amigo, who are you talking to?" A Spanish accented voice cut in.

"The Philippines-HEY!" Some rustling and a loud pained shout later, an excited Spanish voice boomed through the phone line.

"HIJA IS THAT YOU?!"

"Y-yes Papa, can you please give the phone back to Gilbert so we can-"

"Bonjour~" A French accented voice purred through the phone. Maria sighed.

"This phone call is going to take a very long time, isn't it?" Sure enough, about two seconds later, Spain was wrestling with France for the phone and Gilbert jumped in trying to claim it back and prevent his friends from breaking it. After about 15 minutes of arguing and fighting, Prussia managed to retrieve his phone and lock his friends out of the room so he could finish the call.

"So, what is it that you need us to do?" Gilbert asked, breathless and panting. Maria sighed in relief.

"Those brats snuck into my room and swapped all of my clothes with clothes more revealing than a swimsuit. I might as well wear a towel around everywhere! It would cover more!"

"That doesn't sound too bad,"

"Gilbert," Maria hissed.

"Alright, alright, so what do you need of the awesome me and mein awesome friends?"

"I need you guys to make sure their plans fail. No matter what."

"Restrictions?" Gilbert asked. Maria sighed. She really hoped Hungary would forgive her for this.

"None," Maria said after a short pause. She could see the grin forming on Gilbert's face. "Just, try not to kill anyone please?"

... No response.

..."Shit."

* * *

A/N: I know, I'm sorry, this is really, really late, but school just started and things are a little hectic right now. I'm still not unpacked from vacation yet. And I had such bad writers block, it wasn't even funny.

Where did the plot bunnies go?

I'm also sorry that it's so short, I tried to make it long but I just can't brain today. I have the dumb.

I'll try to do better, but idk, I have lots of things going on and most of my plot bunnies are headed to my most recent story instead of this one so...

Sorry bout that and I'll try to do better. Thanks to those who read, reviewed, faved, alerted, and voted, it's much appreciated and you all get cyber cookies.


	17. I Sense Bad Things in the Future

"Maria?"

The Philippines awkwardly turned her head to the side to see who was calling for her. It was her sister, Malaysia, and her other sister, Indonesia was with her.

"What are you wearing?" Malaysia, human name Razmani, questioned. Maria could've cried, and pounced on her sister with joy. Aside from bust size (Philippines-C cup, Indonesia-B cup, Malaysia- Flatter that a pancake that was run over by a steamroller), all three sisters were roughly the same height, though Malaysia was easily the tallest and Indonesia, human name Kirana, the shortest. They could lend her some clothes for the rest of the trip! Thank heavens!

"Help me!" Maria cried, as she clung tightly to her older sisters, teetering dangerously on the ridiculous heels she was forced to wear. The older girls exchanged confused looks before guiding their distraught sister to the nearest tour bus. There, they gave her one of the colorfully modest, knee-length sundresses she usually wears and some heel-less sandals(Malaysia always packs extra clothes for her sisters, just in case). After she finished changing, Maria explained to her siblings exactly what it was that happened to her and the deal she struck with Gilbert and the BTT.

"So," Indonesia began, "It has come to this has it?"

Malaysia paled slightly, a sense of doom falling over her. _She wouldn't?, _she thought, _would she? But knowing her... Craaaaaaap. _Philippines just stared at the two of them, confused, but smiling now that she was in her normal clothes.

"Since the BTT has decided to make a move once again," Kirana continued, "Then I think, it's time sisters."

And suddenly, that small sense of doom erupted into a sure feeling of dread and 'ohmaifrahkingoshsheisntrelyd ointhisisshe?'.

"Now! We must act! To restore balance to this unsightly world! Time for the appearance of..."

_Don't say it! Don't say it! _Razmani was panicking now. There was nothing she'd love more than for her sister to stop talking that very instant.

"THE GOOD TOUCH TRIO!" Kirana exclaimed, loud enough for those standing near the bus to hear. Including a certain red-headed Masshole smoking a cigarette leaning against said tour bus. She smirked and walked off, flicking the now burnt out cigarette butt in the street and stepping of it as she sauntered away.

_! #$%^&*(back on the bus_)_*&^%$# !_

"Ate, why would we want to oppose Papa Spain and his friends? I was the one who asked them for help," Maria pointed out.

"We oppose them in existence, but we would work together when we have common interests." Indonesia clarified.

"No matter what you say, I refuse to take part in this," Razmani huffed. Her akak could be so ridiculous at times.

"But the GTT EXISTS to oppose the BTT..." Kirana said sadly, as if she'd lost all meaning in life. She looked up at both her sisters, giving them each tremendously adorable and guilt wracking puppy eyes. Maria continued to smile, but sweatdropped, and Razmani gulped down a guilty breath. Both girls looked at each other and sighed.

"W-we can be the GTT in name, and work together with the BTT, just this once..." Razmani sighed, giving in to her childish big sister. Kirana's eyes lit up.

"Great!" She exclaimed, "Then what we'll need is a lance, an antique cannon from China, and 2 tons of frozen butter, and-"

"NO, crazy ideas. We will do this simply, and quickly." Razmani quickly interrupted. She refused to take part in another one of Kirana's crazy half-baked ideas. She still had the scars, both physical and mental, from the last time Kirana insisted upon being the GTT.

_! #$%^&*(Meanwhile)*&^%$# !_

"I swear, it's the truth. Heard it with my own two ears," Massachusetts said, nonchalantly. Her siblings stared back at her, blank faced.

"Well what do we do now?"

"Operation Venus won't work without Venus!"

"How are we supposed to break up Pops and Grandpa?"

"Can I borrow $40 from someone?"

"Whadda we do!?"

The states broke into general confusion and mayhem, now that their plan had been completely screwed up.

"And now we have to deal with the BTT _and_ the GTT..." West Virginia added, in a soft voice. Cali groaned.

"We can use that to our advantage though." Illinois stated blandly. Her siblings turned to stare at her.

"How?" D.C asked.

"Simple," Illinois pulled out a tablet from her bag. She pulled up a charting app to help with visuals. She typed in a few names, and the faces of the BTT and the GTT showed up on the screen.

"App for goddamn everything these days," Indiana commented. Illinois just rolled her eyes and muttered "hick" under her breath, which Indiana pointedly ignored. "Anyway," Illinois continued, "These," she dragged the pictures of Prussia, France, and Spain to one side of the screen and labeled them BTT, "are the BTT. And these," she did the same with Malaysia, Philippines, and Indonesia, except labeled them GTT, "are the GTT."

"Yeah, we know all that, but how the hell are we supposed to use this to our advantage?" Texas remarked.

"Hold your horses cowgirl, I'm getting there," Illinois grumbled. She drew a red line between Philippines and Spain. "As we all know, Miss Philippines was colonized by Spain before Daddy showed up and took over, and he was kind of a bastard to her, so she can get pretty pissy at him really easily." She drew another red line between France and Malaysia. "Maylasia is super pissed at France for trying to feel her up at the last conference, before the one we crashed in England, so she could end up going off at him really easily." She drew a red line between Prussia and Indonesia. "Lastly, Indonesia and Prussia have a rivalry being the 'leaders' of their trios, and Prussia once ate Indonesia's cake so she would probably tear his face off if he ever did it again."

"That's great and all, but what the hell does this have to do with anything?!" Texas exclaimed frustratedly. His temper was starting to heat up with all of the stuff that was going wrong.

"Didn't I just tell you I was getting there?" Illinois snapped back. "Anyway, the relationships between all of the members of each trio are incredibly strained, and just a little spark could set them ablaze, so we just need a little spark, and then BOOM! Zero chance of any more co-operation, they'll probably start fighting with each other, and they won't get in the way of any more of our plans! We're probably going to have to ditch operation Venus though, it's pretty obvious it's not going to work without a co-operative Venus." Illinois explained. A few of the states' ahhh'-ed at the realization.

"Seems simple enough." Utah said.

"So now all we need..." North Dakota started.

"Is something to set them off..." South Dakota finished. Impish grins grew on their faces. Rhode Island and Arkansas squeaked in fright.

"I take it you know what to do?" New York asked them, an impish grin of his own forming. The twins nodded and scurried off, ready to cause some chaos.

"Why do i get the feeling we've unleashed something evil upon the earth?" Virgina asked. West Virginia patted her shoulder silently and stared after her sisters.

"While they get to work on blowing up the BTT/GTT alliance, I guess we'll start working on phase two, since phase one is a no go." DC sighed.

"Operation: Timehogs."

* * *

A/N: Yay! Phase two is in place! Sorry for the wait, but high school is getting really hectic. Thanks to anyone still reading this story, and I'll try to upate more often. upcoming will be desperation, frustration, and the best damn prank war in the history of the universe. Possibly a world class game of some sort. I'll put a poll up so you guys can decide what game the nations and states will play. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

akak- big sister (I think)


	18. Watch Out for that Poll!

Voting Time again! This poll will be what game war the states and nations should take part in. And as the previous chapter title suggests, I sense bad, VERY bad things in the future. Granted hilarious bad things, but still bad. VOTE PLEASE! I'd like at leas 10 voters before I put the next chapter up, or else you'll be back on super long waiting times!


	19. Failing at life and PREVIEW TIMEZ!

... I forgot to post the poll... It's up now... sorry...

FAILING AT LIFE.

Anywho, the game vote poll whatever it is is up on my profile now, and a long ass chapter to come. It's not particularly about Christmas, but it is Christmas related. And it is very, VERY, long.

PREVIEW TIMEZ!

! #$%^&*(YAY)*&^%$# !

"It's cold," New Mexico remarked bitterly. Arizona said nothing, but walked solemnly alongside his brother. And his new so called 'father.' He looked at the man and narrowed his eyes. He seemed kind enough, but he was also the one who ravaged his home with war, as well as New Mexico's. Though it was also part of _him_ now too.

Speaking of homes, they were walking along a narrow snow-lined path to what would be their new home as they spoke. Arizona hated the crunch every step made, and the cold dampness that gradually seeped into his shoes.

_Smack!_

Suddenly, that coldness was now on his face.

_Smack! Smack!_

And now on his chest and arm.

Arizona didn't waver, but scanned the area for the whereabouts of his attacker. A nearby bush was rustling, and small voices could be heard coming from it.

_Jesus Wisconsin, your aim sucks!_

_What! My shot was way better than yours Ohio!_

_Both of you shut up! They're going to find us!_

_You shut up Delaware!_

_Raggedy Anne! Shrimpsicle! Can it before I can you!_

_That doesn't even make sense- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!_

The three kids hiding behind the bush screamed in fright as the bush the were hiding behind was violently ripped from the earth. Above them was an irritated Arizona with a dark look on his face.


End file.
